The Only One
by CrazyCaz
Summary: The Upper East Side know who Gossip Girl is and everyone is angry. Serena decides to leave, not realising that she is leaving Nate behind - her one true love. 5 years later, she is back. How will things go? Will Nate and Serena be together? Everyone says they're destined for each other
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Nate, here's my final chapter." Dan said as he placed a stapled bunch of papers on Nate's desk. Nate was free from Bart Bass…_The Spector_ is now his free of debt.

"Are you ready for it to be published?" Nate asked whilst typing away on my laptop.

"Yes, I am. I've never been prouder." Dan said with grin.

"Alright then, give it to Casey and she will get it published. There's no going back. Now, I must run because Chuck said to meet him at Central Park." Nate got up and shut his laptop cover and grabbed his jacket.

Dan picked up the papers and walked to the publisher's office and discussed the publishing. It was time that Serena knows his true feelings.

"Serena! Can I look now?" Blair asked Serena anxiously as she was putting the final touches on Blair's wedding dress.

"Yes, you can." Serena grinned. She spun Blair around to face the standing mirror.

"Oh B, you look beautiful." Serena gushed.

"S, this is the happiest day of my life." Blair whispered. Tears were brimming in her eyes. Dorota came in telling us that the car was ready downstairs.

"B! Don't cry you will ruin your makeup. Now come on, your mother and Cyrus are already there." Serena and Blair, followed by Dorota went downstairs and got into the car and were driven to Bethesda Fountain. Serena helped Blair out of the car and walked over to where Eleanor and Cyrus were.

"Darling, you look absolutely beautiful. I am so happy for you." Eleanor smiled hugging her daughter. Serena was standing on the steps looking out into the streets.

"Who would have thought Jack and Georgina could pull this off?" Blair asked.

"I know and they did a very good job. I got to go. There are more people here. Oh, Nate's coming over towards you." Blaire wondered off smiling.

"Serena, you look lovely as always." Serena turned around to see her best friend – the blue-eyed, blond haired hunk.

"Thank you, you look good." Serena blushed.

"Dan gave me his final chapter of his book."

"Did he? Was it good? I mean, he's already written about how much he hates us and the Upper East Side."

"I didn't read it. I had to help out Chuck. Serena, I know you are confused about Dan and how you feel for him…" Nate grabbed Serena's hands and held it, "but just so you know, I'll always be here for you." Serena pulled Nate into a hug and kissed his cheek. What they didn't realise was that Dan had seen them together.

The ceremony between Chuck and Blair began and was conducted by Cyrus. Serena was standing in between Nate and Dan – two people who she had loved and been with for long periods of time. Her feelings were confused about Dan but Nate had always been there for her and was willing to stand by her no matter what.

"Do you, Chuck take Blair to be you lawfully wedded wife?" Chuck's eyes were locked with Blair's.

"Three words, eight letters." Chuck smiled.

"Blair, do you take Chuck to be you lawfully wedded husband?" Blair had a massive grin on her face.

"One word, three letters. Yes!" She smiled.

"Then, by the power vested in me by the great state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Cyrus proudly announced. Chuck pulled Blair in and dipped her. He kissed her firmly. Everyone turned to see police officers walking towards the group. Chuck turned around and panic rushed to his face.

"They're here to take me away." Chuck said hurriedly.

"But we just got married."

"I know, but Blair, I love you and everything will be alright." Chuck smiled.

"Charles Bass, you are arrested for the murder of Bart Bass."

"What if it won't?" Blaire panicked. The police officer grabbed both of Chuck's arms and pulled him out of Blair's arms.

"Don't you know? I'm Chuck Bass." Chuck smirked. Jack and Blair walked towards a car and followed the police car to set Chuck free. As soon as Chuck was taken away, the sound of beeping noises alerted everyone around Blair.

"The Upper East Side was like something from Fitzgerald or Thackeray. Teenagers acting like adults, adults acting like teenagers, guarding secrets, spreading gossip, all with the trappings of truly opulent wealth. And membership in this community was so elite, you couldn't even buy your way in. It was a birth right. A birth right I didn't have and my greatest achievements would never earn me. All I had to compare this world – maybe I could write myself into it. I overheard enough conversations to be able to mimic the language of the Constance girls but every writer needs his muse. And it wasn't until that photo Serena in that white dress that I knew I had something strong enough to actually create a legend and launch a website. Within weeks, I was getting dozens of emails with stories about Upper East Siders, so I posted them anonymously, and then I got more. Before long, it was a monster – everyone was sending tips. And when Serena came back from boarding school, I wrote my first post about me: Lonely Boy, the outsider, the underdog. I might've been a joke, but at least people were talking about me."

Everyone with their phones opened turned to look at Dan – surprise, anger and disappointment were the expressions on their faces - none angrier than Serena and Nate.

Everyone was sitting on the couch back at Blair's apartment – Serena sitting next to Dan, Nate sitting next to Serena and sitting on the couch opposite them was Chuck and Blair. Chuck had been released as there was no evidence of or sorts that supported the accusation of Chuck killing Bart.

"You are Gossip Girl?" Blair asked angrily. Everyone around Dan was angry. He had explained the whole thing as well as Jenny knowing about it the whole time. Serena was so angry with Dan, she never thought he was capable of all the things he has done.

"How could you do this to us? You wrote horrible things about us, you wrote lies and you spread disgusting rumours." Nate spat.

"Were you that desperate for attention? Both you and Jenny are unbelievable. Everything was fine before you guys came into the picture." Chuck said.

"Look, I know it was wrong … but yes. I was sick of being Lonely Boy and ever since I saw Serena, I knew I wanted her." Dan looked at Serena who had yet said a word.

"S, don't hold it in. Say what you want to say." Blair whispered looking at Serena with worried eyes.

"How could you do this? Not just to them but to me? I loved you; I would do anything for you! I changed to be with you only for you to be the ones who made me the talk of the town for the wrong things. You disgust me. I never should've never been with you, Blair is right. You don't belong here, nor does Jenny. It's a good thing that Rufus is disappointed in you. And all this time, I thought I was the troublesome one who believed all the attention was for me, but really it was for you!" Serena yelled in his face. She shot up and run upstairs into her room where she collapsed on the bed and crying.

"I got to admit, I always thought it was Dorota." Blair added. Dan stood up.

"I need to see her. She has to know that I love her."

"No, you sit down. You are not going anywhere." Blair commanded. "Nate, go check up on her." Nate nodded and walked up to Serena's room. He could hear her sobbing through the door and he could feel his heart breaking at the sound of her crying. He opened the door slowly and walked towards her. He sat on the bed and rubbed his hand against her back.

"S, he's not worth crying over."

"B-b-but I l-l-loved him." She said in between sobs

"I know you did S, but out of the bad things that Dan has done, this is by far the worst. He played with our lives, in particularly with yours. People like him don't deserve your love." Nate whispered. Serena sat up with tears rushing down her face and mascara smudged around her eyes.

"Nate, you always know the right things to say." She whimpered. Nate pulled her head into her chest allowing her to cry till her heart was contempt. After a couple minutes, Serena had finally settled down.

"Is he still down there?" Serena whimpered. Nate nodded.

"I think it's time for you to face him. You have to decide what you want to do about him. Do you still love him?"

"I thought I did, but after everything that he's done, I don't know anymore, I have this empty feeling." Serena got up and walked downstairs with Nate following closely behind him. Dan stood up as he saw Serena walking towards him.

"Serena, I know what I did was really wrong, but I love you, and you love me. Please, let's forget about this. I'm no saint but you aren't as well and I have forgiven you for it as well." Serena's eyes opened widely. She walked towards Dan and huffed. She slapped him across the face. Her face was red and eyes were angrier than her best friends had seen.

"I thought I loved you but, after what you have done, I'm not so sure anymore. Everyone was right, you don't belong here. You're not worth the tears over. After what you have done, you are no longer welcome here." Serena crept up close to his ears and whispered. "You will always be lonely boy." She pulled back.

"Now get out of here. I never want to see you or Jenny again." Serena snapped. Everyone watched Dan leave with his head hung low. Everyone stood up and came over to Serena.

"Are you alright S?" Blair asked. Everyone's eyes were filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about we go out? It's your wedding day. Let's go out!" Serena smiled. Nate pulled out his phone and began texting. The awesome foursome walked down and Nate drove the car towards The Palace.

"What are we doing here?" Chuck asked. Nate and Serena smiled suspiciously. The walked into the building and walked into a large hall.

"Welcome to your reception!" Serena shouted with her arms open out wide. The hall was filled with friends and family and full of flowers and beautiful lighting. Romantic music was playing in the background.

The reception went on through the night and Serena and Nate sitting on the same table beside each other watching Chuck and Blair dancing their first dance as a couple.

"It is funny how time has flown past but it's about damn time that Blair and Chuck got married." Nate grinned.

"I know, but I'm just happy that our best friends found each other. At least, they married each other and we will always be the awesome foursome." Serena smiled.

After the speeches, there were more dances.

"Would you like a dance, sister?" Chuck held his hand out in front of Serena with his sneaky, signature smirk.

"I would love to." Serena smiled glancing back at Blair and Nate. Chuck led a smiling Serena onto the dance floor. Next to them, Blair and Nate are dancing and laughing. Serena's heart filled with warmth seeing her two best friends smiling especially, Nate. She has always felt something for Nate. _Is it more than just best friends?_

"Are you alright sis?" Chuck asked watching her carefully.

"Yes, I am fine." Serena said with a plastered grin on her face.

"You're lying. Coming S, I know you well and long enough to know to see that you are not fine, so how are you really?"

"I'm hurt. I'm happy for you two. My step-brother and best friend are finally married, after six years of denial. It's time to move on though. After everything he has done to us for the last six years, it's time for him to go. It's been over a long time ago."

"Oh, S how sweet of you! You did the right thing. If I didn't hold Blair back, she may go mental and destroy Dan and Jenny…that's dangerous."

"I know, but it's time to move on. You guys have, now it's my turn." Serena sighed.

"Good on you, sis. I am so proud of you. What are you going to do now?"

"I haven't exactly decided, but I think I need to go away and start a fresh life." As Chuck was about to say something, I saw Nate standing next to me.

"Chuck, I think it's my turn." Nate smiled. Chuck gave me a kiss on the cheek and went back to dance with Blair. I giggled as Nate took me into his arms and we danced.

"How are you?" Nate asked.

"When will people stop asking me? First, Blair, then Chuck and now you! I am fine! I hurt but I am trying to move on." Serena said in a frustrated tone.

"We are all worried for you S, especially me. You know that I'm always here for you. I'll never leave you."

"I know Nate and I am so grateful to have you as a wonderful best friend. I love you for it."

"I love you too." Nate loved Serena more than anything not just as a best friend but as something more. He has always been in loved with her, but it wasn't until she left six years ago to go to boarding school, he realised that Serena was his one true love.

All he wanted was for Serena to be his.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"B! Chuck! You're home!" Serena ran down the stairs giggling and smiling towards Blair and Chuck in the lobby. They had just spent two weeks in Paris and London on their honeymoon.

"Bonjour Mon Cher Ami!" B said as she hugged Serena. Chuck gave Serena a family kiss on the cheek.

"Sis, we got you some presents –"

"Miss Serena, your mother has just called to let you know that all your boxes and bags have arrived at the apartment." Dorota said from behind. Serena looked over her shoulder and said thank you.

"What is she talking about? S? What's going on?" Blair asked worriedly. As Serena was about to answered, Nate was walking out of the elevator smiling. He hugged the newlywed couple and gave Serena a lingering kiss on the cheek. Serena could not deny the tingling feeling she got, but she shut it out.

"S, tell us what is going on now." Blair demanded as they all walked over the sitting lounges in the next room.

"I have decided that it's time for me to leave the Upper East Side and start fresh." Serena said positively. She watched the faces of her best friends

"Where are you planning to move to?" Nate whispered.

"I've been looking at a number of countries. I decided not to move to Europe because I have seen enough of it. I've decided to move to Australia."

"Australia!?" They all shouted with shocked eyes. Blair was worried about her safety in a country that no-one in the Upper East Side would go to. Chuck was worried about how she was going to live without her friends and family and what if she was having another breakdown. Nate was worried that he may lose her forever.

"Yes, I can start fresh. My mom bought an apartment for me in Melbourne and she also managed me to get a job as a publicist."

"You can't leave us. We can't be the awesome foursome anymore." Blair ranted. She ranted and ranted but eventually gave up after Serena kept telling Blair that she wasn't going to change her mind.

"Look, I've made my decision and I'm leaving. It's not going to be permanently, I promise." She held all their hands and smiled sadly. "After everything that has happened, it's what I need. I know you are worried that I'll be like the old Serena, but I can assure you that I'm not going back." All Nate, Chuck and Blair could do was nod and smile and accept their best friend's decision. They were talking about Blair and Chuck's honeymoon on the way over to Lily's apartment for dinner.

"Charles, Blair… welcome home. Hello Nathaniel." Lily smiled as she hugged all three of them and smothered Henry with kisses on his chubby cheeks.

"Thank you Lily." Charles smiled graciously. As dinner was served they all took their places at the table. Serena is surprised that Lily hasn't been with a man for just over two weeks, usually she would be off with either Rufus, Serena's own father William or just some other man since Bart's "accidental" death. Serena sat next to her mother and Eric next to her. Nate was unusually quiet and sat opposite of her with a sullen face.

"Lily, how could you let Serena go? Let alone to a country on the other side of the world! Are you crazy?"

"B!" Serena whispered.

"B, I know how upset you must be. We all are but after everything that has happened she wanted to make a fresh start and I agree. After what Daniel has done to all of you, I'm surprised she is the only one that wants to leave."

"Of course we can't leave, New York is our home. Serena – our _home_." Blair emphasised _home._

"Guys, can we just enjoy this dinner please?" Serena begged. Nate still has not said a word and Serena's heart was in pain for him.

"I agree with Serena. It's her last night with us before she has to leave so we should all be enjoying each other's company." Chuck said smoothly.

"You're leaving tomorrow?"

"No, I'm leaving tonight, in a couple hours actually." She said slowly nervously watching their reactions.

"What? Chuck and I just got back from our honeymoon and you are already leaving?" Blair asked bewilderingly.

"I know, but I have too. I could've left after your wedding but I needed some time." Serena sighed. Everyone finally gave up trying to convince Serena to stay and just spent the night reminiscing the fun times they have had and the bad time they've gone through.

After dinner, Serena's bag was being put into the car downstairs and she was saying goodbye to her friends and family.

"Serena, can I please come with you to the airport?" Nate asked. Everyone was looking at him. Everyone knew Nate's true feelings for her – his undying love for her.

"I would love you to come." Serena said. Everyone was high with sad emotions because they all knew she wasn't going to come back to Manhattan anytime soon. There was a silence on the way to the airport. Nate wanted to pour his heart out to her but he didn't know how. Once they arrived, Nate helped Serena out of the car and helped get her bags. Serena's bags were being taken into the building and Serena and Nate stood next to each other in silence.

"Well, my flight is leaving soon. Nate, thank you for everything and for always being there for me. Promise me we'll always talk whether it's via email, text or phone call. I love you Nate." Serena was on the verge of tears as she said her final words.

"Serena, I promise. I can't lose you. I love you too." He said firmly. After they broke out of their hug, he watched her walk off. Suddenly, he ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Nate, what are you doing?" Serena looked down at his large callous hand on her arm. He pulled her into a hot searing kiss. Serena returned the kiss lost in sensation. She pulled back as soon as she heard her flight.

"Nate, they're calling my flight I have to go."

"Serena, I kissed you for a reason. Stay with me. We need each other. I've loved you since forever and letting you is too hard." Nate pleaded. His eyes were just full of sadness and love. Serena was too shocked to say anything. She looked at him sadly. Her head told her to stay and be with the one that she truly loves, but her heart told her that it was time to move on.

"Oh Nate...I have to go. I –"

"Miss Van Der Woodsen, It's time to leave." Nate was waiting to hear the end of the Serena's sentence in hope of what he wanted.

"I'm sorry Nate, goodbye." She kissed his cheek and walked away from him. Every step she took, every bit of Nate's heart broke.

That was the last time they saw each other.

_Five Years Later_

"Mr Archibald, the latest polls of your run for mayor has hit a new high." The reporter approached Nate Archibald as he stepped off his private jet. Nate Archibald – the successful owner of The Spector and now running for mayor.

"Well, the people have spoken…" Nate smiled. Nate left the plane and was driven to Chuck's apartment. When he arrived, he saw little Henry smiling and being thrown up in the air by Chuck.

"Uncle Nate!" Henry shouted. He leapt out of his dad's arm and ran towards Nate.

"Hey little man!" Nate laughed as he picked up Henry.

"Nate my man, welcome home. How was the meeting in Chicago?" Chuck said as he gave his best friend a big brotherly hug.

"It was good. We managed to secure a new deal with a massive advertising company for The Spectator."

"I hope you boys are not already talking about work, Nate just got back. You should know better than that Chuck." Blair said in her usual perky tone as she descended down the stairs.

"Welcome back Archibald." Blair smiled as she hugged Nate.

"Sorry to cut the welcoming short, but we have to run. We have to go to Lily and Rufus's wedding." Blair took her jacket from Dorota and helped Henry get ready. Chuck picked up Henry and Nate wrapped his arm around Blair's shoulder.

_On the another side of town_

Lily stood in front of the mirror admiring herself in her beautiful pearly white wedding dress. The door opened. "Oh, Erik darling, how is Rufus? Is he ready yet?"

"Hi mom, it's me." Lily spun around to see her beautiful blonde-haired, blue-eyed daughter standing at the door.

"Serena! You're back!" Lily said with a big smile. Serena walked over to and gave her mother a big hug.

"I am back for good as well!"

"Oh darling, that is wonderful news! My daughter is finally home again after five years."

"The Upper East Side hasn't changed much but my family and best friends are here, there's nowhere else I want to be." Serena smiled.

"You told me to reserve two seats for you, did you bring a date?" Lily looked at Serena as she saw her daughter helping out her mother's dress.

"Yes, my boyfriend Greg. He's never been to New York before so I thought, why not. You'll love him mom but you'll meet him later. Now, let's go and get you married for the last time." Serena giggled.

"Oh, darling. There's a dress in your old bedroom. I cannot walk down the aisle without my daughter and son giving me away." Serena ran to her old room and saw a gorgeous pale green maxi dress on her bed. Serena got dressed and walked back to her mother's room.

"Mom, what's taking so long?" Erik walked in with a massive shock on his face. "Serena! You're back?" Erik walked in and hugged his older sister. Erik has grown and became a college student at NYU majoring in business and working with Chuck.

"Eric! I missed you! I heard you are a big business man working for Chuck. I am so proud of you."

"Thank you Serena. Are you back home for another visit?"

"No, I am back for good." Serena squealed excitedly.

"We have time to catch up at the reception later. We have to go." Lily smiled. Eric got a corsage from Lily's table and put it on Serena's hand. They were a family again.

Chuck and Blair walked to the wedding ceremony hand-in-hand with Nate walking with Henry Bass behind the couple.

"Oh, look at us. It has finally taken five years for something big to happen to the Van Der Woodesens; sadly they're joining families with the Humphries." Blair said. Nate and Chuck looked at each other and chuckle. They may have grown and matured since about five years ago, but they still had it in them all. The ceremony started with Rufus standing up there with Dan standing up there uncomfortably. He had been gone five years and he had not been welcomed kindly. Firstly, little Henry walked down the aisle carrying the rings then Eleanor walked down the aisle.

"Oh my God, is that Serena?" Blair asked as soon as she stood up watching Lily walk down the aisle with Eric. Serena walked down the aisle and saw her best friends. She smiled at waved at them excitedly. Nate was watching her carefully whereas Blair and Chuck were smiling. The ceremony was beautiful. Serena sat down at the front beside Greg smiling at her mother finally settling down, once again. They all went into the reception hall and began the celebrations.

"Mom, Rufus and Eric, I would like you to meet Greg, my boyfriend."

"Hello Greg, it's so lovely to meet you."

"Thank you Mrs Humphries. Congratulations and thank you for letting me join in the celebrations."

"Oh please, call me Lily. Serena has emailed me telling that she met a wonderful Australian man. Glad to see that you are what I hoped for. So, tell me, what do you do?"

"Mother! Please." Serena said.

"Serena, it's okay. I am a sports journalist for a newspaper but I quit before coming here. I need a vacation."

"How did you two meet?" Rufus asked.

"We met at a function. I was working as a publicist that night which he happened to be attending and we just hit it off."

"Do you understand him?" Eric asked.

"Eric! Of course I do, I mean… it took me a while but once you live in Australia for over five years, you can understand everything in Australia, everything that Americans don't understand." Serena saw Dan coming and she still wasn't very comfortable being around him.

"Greg, there's some people I want you to meet." She looped her around his and walked towards Chuck and Blair.

"Serena!" Blair shouted and waved her hand gently. Serena smiled and hugged her best friend.

"It's so good to see you again, sis. It has been a while." Chuck said huskily and gave Serena a kiss on the cheek.

"And who is this man you bring as your date?" Blair asked curiously.

"This is Greg, my boyfriend from Australia. Greg, these are my best friends – Chuck and Blair. Chuck is my step-brother from my mom's previous marriage.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Blair and Chuck. Serena has told me so much about you both." Chuck and Greg seemed to be getting along great.

"Aunty Serena!" Serena looked over her shoulder to see Henry Bass jumping in Nate's arms. She turned around and started feeling funny inside at the sight of Nate. Serena bent down and picked up Henry and showered him with kisses and hugs.

"Who's this man?" Henry asked.

"This is my boyfriend, Greg. Greg, this is Henry, Chuck and Blair's son." Greg said hi but Henry became shy and hid under Serena's neck.

"But mommy and daddy said that you belong with Uncle Nate." Henry looked up at Serena's eyes with his big brown eyes. Blair laughed nervously and took Henry in her arms.

"Kids, you know what they're like. They say things without thinking."

"Serena, you're back." Nate smiled. Serena and Nate hugged for a fairly long time.

"Nate, this is Greg for my boyfriend. Greg, this is my best friend Nate." Nate and Greg shook hands firmly and smiled. Nate was feeling slightly uncomfortable however his heart with bursting with joy to see Serena back.

They spent the rest of the night dancing away and catching up. Serena and Greg said they're goodbyes and headed out towards the door.

"Sis, I set you and Greg up a suite at the Empire all paid for. Your things are all already there." Chuck smirked.

"Aw, thank you Chuck." Blair and Chuck left with Henry asleep in Blair's arms.

"Babe, I'll meet you downstairs and get a taxi okay?" Greg pecked Serena on the lips.

"Sweetie, it's called a cab here." Serena giggled. Serena said good bye to her mother and Rufus before she walked towards the doors.

"Serena, wait up." Nate said walked up behind her.

"Hey, I can't stay long because I'm extremely tired. As soon as we got off the plane, we came here."

"Oh, how about we go and have lunch tomorrow?"

"I'm up for it. Gramercy Tavern with Blair and Chuck tomorrow?"

"You got it. Erik is taking Greg sight-seeing tomorrow." Nate hugged Serena and left. Nate thought he got over Serena, but now that she's back, he wasn't too sure.

* * *

_**Hi Guys! Author here :) Thank you for reading and sticking around to see what will happen! I love reading your reviews so keep them coming in. **_

_**I know that some of my spelling maybe different - e.g. emphasized is spelt emphasised , that is because I am writing Australian English considering that is where I write from :)**_

_**Just a small note, I won't be uploading for possibly a few weeks because I have exams coming up and I'm busy studying, but keep your eyes out, because I may post Chapter Three ;) (I have already written half of it) :)**_

_**Anyways, thank you for reading, following and reviewing :) Please keep on coming.**_

**_xoxo Author XC_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_**Spotted: **__Blair, Chuck, Nate and Serena all dining together at Gramercy Tavern. It has been five years since the foursome were spotted together. Serena has just jetted in back from an unknown location where she spent the last five years rebuilding her life. Did anyone tell her that Gossip Girl is still around?_

"Serena!" Blair saw Serena walking through the door and waved her over to their table. Nate watched his beautiful blonde best friend walk towards the temple. She was wearing a long summer dress with heels and a hat which her hair was loosely flowing down. Chuck and Blair knew that Nate and Serena had unfinished business.

"Hey guys, have you guys ordered?" Serena sat down beside Nate. Serena still had her exquisite taste in clothes and it was hard to deny how amazing she looked.

"Yes, we have. So, tell us… are you back in the Upper East Side for good?" Blair asked eagerly. Serena had not said anything about moving back or being back for how long yet.

"Yes I am. I am moving back, I already miss Australia though. It was such a good home for five years." Serena smiled sadly.

"Come on, S… I'm sure it wasn't as good as being back here in New York with your family and friends." Nate said.

"Ask Chuck and Blair. They had an amazing time when they visited me a couple months ago."

"What? They went to Australia?" Nate said surprisingly. He looked at Chuck and Blair who both looked slightly uneasy.

"Yes, it was amazing – it had some of the best food and hotels. Chuck managed to get some business deals with some of the hotels in Melbourne. Henry loved the aquarium and zoo."

"Don't forget the football games we went to!"

"Nate, if you were there, you would have loved it. The atmosphere was amazing and it is so much better than NFL. No padding and lots of skills required."

"Hold up!" Nate was angry. His best friends went to visit Serena and they never told him. "How come I didn't know about this?"

Blair and Chuck looked at each other unsure of what to say.

"They said that you were on business trips in other cities. There was no point telling you because you were away for a month." Serena stepped in. Blair looked at her thankfully.

"Oh, still…I could have made some arrangements and go with."

"It was last minute." Blair quickly said.

"Guys, come on! I'm back, does it matter anymore?" Serena said calmly as she held Nate's hand. Serena could feel the sparks and warmth of Nate's hand. Nate was slowly calming down at the sound and feeling of Serena.

"Wait, did you guys know about Greg?" Serena gulped. She hid her best friends from Greg…

"No… when you actually mentioned that, Serena, how come you never told us about Greg when we went over to visit?" Blair asked curiously. Chuck didn't seem so much interested but he kept watching his best friend watch the woman Nate has always loved.

"Well…umm, because there was no need?"

"No need! S, we are your best friends! Something like this –"

"Blair, let's talk about something else. I'm sure Nate would like to listen to stories that Serena's told us." Chuck piped in. Serena mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Chuck.

"So are you back for a vacation or back to stay?" Nate asked sipping his coffee.

"I told my mum that I was back for good, but I actually hadn't decided yet."

"You mean mom?"

"Yeah, mum that's what I said." Serena was slightly confused.

"Sis, its mom here…"

"Oh, right sorry."

They continued having lunch and catching up before Chuck and Blair had leave to pick up Henry from school, leaving Nate and Serena together. Nate watched the blonde beauty who was sitting beside him eat a plate of steak and salad.

"You can eat that whole steak?" Nate was surprised – this was not the same girl that left him five years ago at the airport after pouring his heart out.

Serena nodded and smiled. "When I got to Australia, I had the most amazing food there and I was always eating… when Eric saw me the first time after moving, he was so surprised. I was literally stronger and bigger."

"You still look beautiful though." Nate whispered. Serena and Nate locked eyes for a few seconds. Nate's eyes were sad, sad that he never went to see her once, sad that she was with someone else, sad that he couldn't have her.

"Thank you Nate. Blair was in shock when she saw me, but she liked it, so she jumped on board. While Chuck had business, Blair and I just ate, shopped and went to the gym." Nate sat there listening attentively. He could never be bored of Serena.

"I want to gelato, can we go get some?"

"Sure, there's one nearby the river in Central Park. Do you remember?"

"Of course! That was our secret place. Only we would go there, no one else." Serena giggled. They left the restaurant and walked to their 'special' place for some gelato. Serena ordered a berry flavoured whereas Nate ordered cookies 'n' cream. They were walking along Central Park just like old times.

"Tell me about Australia." Nate smiled warmly at his best friend.

"It's amazing. It's not crazy like New York where traffic is terrible and people just moving all the time. You could actually stand on the street and it isn't that bad. Food there is so good and they have so many traditional food. They are big with this sport called AFL. It's short for Australian Football League, very different to NFL."

"That's cool. What are the people like?"

"They are so laid back and awesome to hang out with. I went to these festivals with my friends and had beer."

"S! You drink beer?!"

"Oh yeah, they got me into it. I went to some live sporting matches and beer is what they drink."

"Oh, you have to take me there one day!"

"I promise I will, you will love it." They sat down on a park bench and just stared out to the front. Serena needed to tell him something that she has been holding in her for the last few weeks.

"Nate, I'm sorry for what happened at the airport five years ago….for breaking your heart." Nate was shocked. He didn't think Serena had remembered but not only that, would realise what she had done to him.

"S…it's alright. I moved on."

"How!? You told me you have loved me forever. You poured your heart out and all I did was say I had to leave for my flight."

"Chuck and Blair helped me."

*Flashback*

Nate was standing around nervously while his best friends were in the delivery room at the hospital. Chuck came out red face and smiling.

"Ready to meet our son?" Chuck and Blair's family cheered in joy and Nate gave him a big brotherly hug. Nate waited outside of the room while their families went in first to see the new bundle of joy that was in the family. Nate walked to the big gift shop and bought a box of flowers and a blue teddy bear for his little nephew. He walked back seeing the family had departed the room. He walked into Blair's luxurious recovery room, smiling.

"I bought flowers and a teddy bear just for you and the little man." Nate chuckled. Blair looked ragged and exhausted.

"What about me? I'm your best friend?" Chuck smirked

"I'll buy you a drink later. I'm sure after the delivery you need it."

"You have no idea." Chuck muttered. As they were chatting away, Chuck felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his blackberry and smiled. He went over to the table and brought out his tablet.

"Blair, someone wants to see you." Chuck tapped his tablet. Chuck and Nate gathered around Blair and the newborn and stared at the screen – Serena's face had popped up.

"Congratulations B!" Serena squealed.

"Thank you S. Look Henry; it's your aunt Serena" Blair said in a babyish voice.

"Henry! What a beautiful name." Serena smiled. "Chuck, you are going to be an amazing father. Nate, you will be an amazing uncle." She gushed at the sight of her family.

"Henry needs his beautiful aunty too." Nate said quietly. Chuck and Blair looked at the broken man.

"When are you coming home S?" Blair asked.

"Hun, you ask me this every single time we talk…I told you, not for a while." Serena sighed.

"Sis, we miss you. Now that we have Henry, you can come back." Nate watched as the three of them bickered and hassled Serena about when she would come back.

"I can't. When it's summer here, it's winter there and it's too cold to go back. When it's winter here and summer there, I am far too busy,"

"I know…so you have said."

"I'm sorry guys. Nate will look after you guys. I'll call back in two weeks. I promise" Serena yawned. Nate watched as the screen went black. Blair sighed and placed Henry in his little bed.

"Nate, you have to let her go." Blair said bluntly.

"I have." Nate said in a clipped tone.

"No, you haven't. She's gone. She has moved on, it's time for you to move on to." Nate left the hospital and went back to his apartment. He picked up the phone…half an hour later, Nate was back to his playboy ways for one night.

*FLASHBACK END*

"Blair and Chuck made me realise that it was time to move on." Nate smiled. Serena looked at him with a sad smile.

Serena did not realise that Gossip Girl was still around. She had eyes everywhere. According to her sources, the two couple had some unfinished business.

* * *

**_Hello Readers!_**

**_Surprise! I told you to keep your eyes out for an early post! I know I said that I'm going to be updating after exams, but I couldn't wait! _**

**_This chapter is for you guys! I will for sure be updating after exams. I can study and also come up with some good storylines for the next few chapters as this is a slow work in progress..._**

**_I have another book uploading on Wattpad, however it is not a fan fiction. I get much quicker feedback and reads on here than on my other site, so I'm thinking of uploading it on this however, I'm not sure yet._**

**_Anyways my lovelies! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Apologies in advance for the shorter chapter than the last two has been :)_**

**_xoxo Author XC_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**_Spotted: _**_Nate and Serena reunited in Central Park. The blonde bombshell reunites with her long time best friend Nate. They were seen spotted walking along Central Park enjoying some gelato. Some say sparks still fly. My sources have said that Serena did not return alone. She brought her boyfriend from Australia who was seen sightseeing with little Erik. Has anyone told Serena that Nate is with someone? Looks, like this may complicate things further._

Nate and Serena walked home together only to meet up with Erik and Greg out the front of The Empire. Nate shook hands firmly with Greg before hugging Erik.

"Hey babe," Serena smiled and pecked Greg on the lips. "How was sightseeing?"

"It was fun. Erik took me to see the Statue of Liberty and other places to see and eat. There is good food here. Erik also showed me different places that we should avoid too."

"Serena, I have never seen a man constantly eat even when he was full yet still look this good."

"Oh Erik, you have not seen the man eat when we were back home." Nate grimaced when Serena mentioned home. He believed that home was New York for all of them, even Serena.

"Hey mate, just because I eat a lot, does not mean I don't work hard to burn it off…" Greg said in his strong Australian accent. Nate's eyes wandered over Greg's body – he had to admit, Greg was one big man and did not look to have an inch of fat. Nate looked down at himself – he decided that he needed to go to the gym more and workout. He needed to bulk up on muscles. Nate looked at the time on his watch.

"I have to go. It's getting late and I need to head to the gym before doing some more work." Nate pretended.

"Nate, you gym?" Erik asked curiously. Erik watched his friend carefully. He knew that there was a reason behind the things that he does.

"Yes, I do. I have been for a while."

"Let me give you a tip, don't diet and gym." Greg smiled with his arm wrapped around Serena's shoulders. Serena giggled.

"Thanks man. I had fun today Serena. It was so good catching up with you." Nate walked away slightly jittered with the Serena and Greg's interaction as a couple.

As he walking down the street, his phone began buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out of his pocket and smiled at the face on his screen.

"Hey. Yes, we did have fun. Yes, I will be. Oh, really? Sure. I'm on my way."

Serena and Greg walked up hand in hand back up to their suite in The Empire.

"Have you heard from Fox Sports yet?" Serena asked as they were settling on lounge watching some television.

"No, not yet. If I get the job, would you move back with me?" Greg looked at her with his bright blue eyes.

"Of course I would. There's nothing left here for me. My life is back in Australia with you." Serena smiled warmly. Greg sighed with relief and ran his hand through his blond locks. As they were sitting, drinking some beer and watching some television, the sound of the elevator alerted the two.

"Serena! Are you home?" Blair came walking in with Chuck holding bags following behind right behind her.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"S, I never thought to see you drink beer. Are you crazy? You are a lady who drinks chardonnay and expensive wine, not this manly heathen drink. Greg, tell her." Blair said pointedly.

"I can't because I introduced her to beer and she can thank me for it."

"Blair, leave Serena and her beer. We brought Chinese food." Chuck grinned as he placed the bags on the coffee table. As they were eating, they were sharing stories and having a great time. Blair and Serena were restrengthening their sister-like friendship while Chuck was teaching Greg the life of an Upper East Sider. Deep down inside Greg could see that Serena's best friends were her family and he did not understand how Serena managed to live so far away from them for so long. Greg knew how much Serena loved her friends and family and the lifestyle that she was brought up. He had seen the change in her, but he knew that New York will always be her home.

As the night continued, it seemed that they were getting along very well and it became slightly more evident that they were becoming the new Breakfast Club and that Nate was no longer a part of this.

"Tonight was great." Greg smiled.

"Yeah, it was. It seems that Chuck has taken you under his wing." Serena smiled warmly and Greg chuckled. Serena walked up to Greg and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know what I love about you? It's how relaxed and laid-back you are. You don't have businesses to run and you always make time for me" Serena whispered lowly.

"Let me show you how much I love you." Greg carried Serena towards their bedroom, bridal style.

Lily's place was filled with the lovely smell of fresh waffles and pancakes. Lily walked out of her bedroom in her usual style of a dress, heels and lots of jewels. She smiled at the sight of seeing Serena and Greg cooking breakfast while Erik watches on and talks with them.

"Serena, Greg, what are you two doing?"

"Good morning Lily. You look beautiful this morning. We are making breakfast this morning."

"Oh you are such a sweetheart Greg." Lily blushed.

"Mom, you said that we having some people over this morning for breakfast, so we thought it would be nice to show off our cooking skills and impress your guests."

"Mom, Serena can actually cook. Sis, you don't have to worry so much. It's just Blair, Chuck and Henry and Nate with his girlfriend." Serena was surprised. She was cooking up some scrambled eggs and lost her train of thought.

"Nate has girlfriend?" Serena asked casually.

"Yeah, you'll meet her later. You will be surprised to see who it is." Erik scoffed. It was clear to Serena that Erik did not like the girl. Erik had always liked Nate, ever since a young age. He was a brotherly figure considering Erik did not have an older male in the house that cared enough to stay. Whenever Erik had issues with work or a boyfriend or just his friends, Nate was the guy to go to. Sure, he could've gone to Chuck, but Chuck wasn't around as often as Nate was. He thought that Serena belong with Nate however, he was glad that Serena had met a great guy and she was truly happy. That's all Erik wanted.

Blair and her family had come in looking cosy as ever and Serena was slightly envious of how Blair had become such a successful business woman along with a small beautiful family.

"Blair, look at this. S is cooking breakfast." Chuck smirked.

"Dear God, I hope she doesn't poison us."

"She won't. I was helping her. She did everything right." Greg smiled with pride.

"I've tasted it, it's really good." Erik muffled with his mouth full.

"Erik, don't talk with your mouth full and help set the table." Erik nodded obediently and went to set the table as Rufus was walking out all dressed.

"Good morning Rufus. Where are your lovely son and daughter?" Blair asked sarcastically.

"Oh Blair, always lovely to see you…if you must know, they are back in Brooklyn." Rufus grinned. Rufus understood why hatred was felt towards his son and daughter, after all they had messed with people's life all just for Dan's love for Serena. Rufus took a while forgive them, only to realise that they were his children and that he loved them. He accepted how people feel about them and would not defend their action. He was slightly glad that Serena had not reciprocated Dan's feelings for her, as he could write his own happy ending with Lily whom he had loved for a long time.

"Alright, let's settle down and go enjoy some lovely breakfast." As they settled down to enjoy the delicious breakfast, Nate walked in, hand-in hand with a skinny brunette.

"Sorry, we're late. Juliet had a small emergency." Serena looked at Nate's girlfriend. It was Juliet Sharpe – the sister of her former boarding school teacher. Although, they had made their peace, Serena could not forget all the things that Juliet had done to put her through misery especially in her first year at Brown

"Juliet?"

"Serena?" Serena stood up and walked over to hug her _friend_.

"Wow, you look great!" Serena politely complimented as they broke the hug.

"Wish I could say the same about you." Juliet grinned innocently.

"_Bitch_" Erik fake-coughed. Both Lily and Blair pinched his arms in response.

"Ow." Lily gave him a glare. When everyone was seated, Serena eagerly picked up her plate and loaded it up with food. Once, Serena was done, everyone stared at her while Greg leaned back and smiled.

As Serena cut her waffle with jam and whipped cream and about to take a bite, she looked up to everyone's eyes pointed at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Juliet scoffed.

"You're eating a plate full of carbs and fat – two rashes of bacon, scrambled eggs, half a roast tomato, waffles with jam and whipped cream and a piece of toasted sourdough."

"Yeah, and?" Serena said nonchalantly.

"We've never seen you eat so much." Lily said slowly. Greg chuckled as he was putting his food on his plate.

"Yeah, I realised that I should eat more and I have learnt to love and enjoy food. Hence, I went to cooking school and can now cook good food, such as all this." Serena smiled and ate her waffle. Everyone laughed except Nate and Juliet, and began loading up their plate and eating their breakfast.

"You cooked all this?" Nate asked curiously.

"Yeah, Greg helped me while Erik _tested_ it." Serena giggled. As the conversations began flowing, Juliet was of course trying to talk with Blair and Lily, only for her to be ignored by the both of them. Nate knew how much everyone disliked Juliet but he liked her and that's all that mattered.

"So, Greg, tell us about yourself, about your family and everything." Lily smiled.

"Well, I was born in Melbourne, Australia. I'm 28 years old, the second eldest out of three kids in the family. My parents are both chefs and own their own farm which my older brother help run with his family. My younger sister is a food journalist and I'm a sports journalist…" As everyone kept asking Greg and Serena questions, Nate was watchful of Greg and tried to find some sort of fault in him as Serena often dated men who weren't right or honest. He huffed in defeat knowing that Greg was a genuinely nice guy.

"Greg, maybe Nate wants to play with you?" Serena piped in, breaking Nate out of his own trance.

"Play what?"

"Play tennis. Greg was a junior champion." Serena boasted.

"Sis, what about me?" Chuck asked playfully.

"You had your chance with him last night. It's time to share." Serena winked. _What happened last night? _Nate wondered.

"Alright, fine." Chuck gave in. It seemed not only Juliet was feeling excluded but so was Nate. Since Serena came back, it seemed Blair and Chuck was spending some time with the two of them, without him. Nate was extremely frustrated with Chuck as his best friend was always bailing on him or having an excuse to not be with him.

After leaving for breakfast, Nate dropped Juliet back at her apartment as quick as he could to avoid his ears being chewed off with the constant complaints that Juliet has about his friends. Nate walked into his apartment and made himself a cup of coffee, drinking while he stares out to the window. Serena's return has seemed to have brought old feelings back, in hope that he may reunite with his one true love (or that's what everyone thinks they are).

"Nate, are you in?" Nate turned around to see Chuck walking in wearing a long coat and a scarf hanging around his neck.

"Hey Chuck. What you doing here?" Nate walked towards Chuck and gave him a brotherly hug.

"Just came to check up on you. You seemed distant at breakfast." Chuck said worriedly.

"Me, distant? I highly doubt that."

"You were. You didn't engage in much conversation except when the she-devil was talking to you."

"Don't call her that."

"You would call her that if you knew what she was really like when you are not around." Nate was still clinging on being called _distant_.

"How could you call me distant? It's not like want to be, when I'm constantly being excluded and _Greg_ is now being called one of us. I mean, you guys never told me about visiting Serena or anything that she hasn't told me about when we skyped."

"Nate, you're not being excluded. You're our best friend or in the words of my darling wife, _the non-judging Breakfast Club_."

"Sure, doesn't feel like it." He muttered. The two of them went down to the local country club where they played a bit of golf.

It felt nice that Chuck and Nate were catching up on old times, if only Serena could be a part of it as well. 

* * *

**_I'm baaaack! _**

**_And with a long chapter for you lovely readers! Exams are finally over, however I still have three weeks of transition into my final year of high school! :( So, you won't be getting another update for another four weeks as I also have Nationals Volleyball Competition for a week after I finish my school year for 2015._**

**_I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! It's kind of a filler but I just wanted to write a bit more about Greg (don't worry! He is not a bad guy and whatever happens, it's all in fairness and love 3)_**

**_Please keep reading, waiting, and reviewing :)_**

**_xoxo Author XC_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Serena woke up to butterfly kisses from her shoulders up to her lips. She grabbed his face and gave him a huge kiss on the lips.

"Good morning my darling." His boyish grin played on his lips.

"Good morning my handsome man." She grinned back.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." His long muscular draped over my legs and our legs were tangled under the bed sheets.

"Me too, but we all have busy lives."

"Come on, let's get up and get ready for breakfast with your family." He winked. Serena groaned and got ready for breakfast and another day of work. She walked out of the bathroom ready to go and saw her man standing by the elevator door looking dashing. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"I love you Serena."

"I love you too Nate."

Serena abruptly sat up from her bed in shock. She just had a dream about Nate, or was it nightmare?

"Serena, are you alright?" She turned her head with a shocked face to see Greg looking worried and felt his hand caressing her back. She gulped and nodded.

"I'm fine. Just a weird dream." Serena said. She got up and got dressed for an outing with Blair before having to shop for grocery to cook dinner for her best friends tonight. Erik again was taking Greg out to show him the nightlife of New York City. Serena met up with Blair on the iconic steps of the Museum of New York, where they spent most of their lunchtimes eating frozen yoghurt and gossiping about the fashion sense of fellow Constance Girls and the hot guys at St Jude's. Serena looked at her watch and grinned. _'I'm early.'_

Serena sat down and pulled out her IPad from her Prada handbag.

"S!" Ten minutes later, Blair had finally showed up. Serena looked up to see a smiling Blair with two cups of Frozen Yoghurt.

"I brought food!" Blair grinned. Serena squeaked and watched her best friend take her place beside her and admired Blair's beauty, confidence and success. They spent some time catching up on old times and reminiscing all the fights and make-ups that they have been through since they had become best friends.

"Humphrey has gone back to Brooklyn. I'm thinking about letting Jenny come work for me. She has the talent." Blair said thoughtfully.

"I agree. I think we have punished her enough honestly. She can only come back if she gets rid of her gothic look. She cannot work with you if she looks like some sort of vampire."

"I was just thinking that too. Have you forgiven her?" Serena realised that she no longer cared about what happened five years ago. She really had forgotten about it and she forgave them for what they did.

"I have forgotten what happened five years ago or at least I have not bothered trying to remember. I don't even care about Dan and Jenny. They can do whatever the hell they want, just as long as I'm not involved."

"Wow, Serena, you sound almost all grown up." Blair teased. Serena laughed.

"I have grown up, we all have."

"S, tell me honestly, are you back here for good? Your mother said you were back for good." Serena looked at Blair who had a sombre expression.

"B, I'm not sure. The Upper East Side is not my home anymore. I have a home in Australia. I have a job, friends and a life there. It's too good to let go."

"But you don't have your family or your best friends. You don't have Chinese food at midnight. You don't have fashionably rich men living in the apartment above or below us."

"Darling, you are married. We have more than Chinese food at midnight and there are many men walking along the streets dressed well enough to drool over. I miss my family and best friends but I have to live my own life."

"I know. I know. But I miss being so close to you! I miss us hanging out at our favourite café and restaurants, walking around Central Park having gelato and shopping along Madison Avenue."

"Hey! You liked shopping at the huge shopping malls with me when you visited."

"What if Chuck and I move there to be close to you. You need some family near you." Blair looked hopeful and determined and she was. Blair had had enough being away from Serena for long period of time – when she went to boarding school and whenever she said she needed to get away from her _boyfriends_.

"Aww, B that's so sweet of you but you won't last. You and Chuck belong in the Upper East Side, you belong in the Hamptons. You and Chuck have no purpose being in another continent in the other side of the world."

"We can make a purpose. Chuck can buy and own business. Own Bass Company there and I can open my fashion label there. Haven't you heard of expanding business?"

"B! You don't belong there. It took me a long time to adjust, you would take twenty years. It's not as proper as the people here. They use slang, they dress casual, they love their sports, women eat steaks and drink beer and the men are very different." Blair sighed in defeat. Serena was right. She could not do those things – they just weren't her. She did belong in New York. Serena sighed with relief knowing that her best friend had given up the thought of leaving her home.

"Come on, let's go. I need to go get some grocery for dinner tonight." Serena smiled.

"Are you cooking dinner again?"

"Yes, admit it. That breakfast that I cooked was the best breakfast you have ever had."

"Fine. It was. We know your cooking skills were terrible. What if breakfast was a once-off?" Blair teased. Serena smirked and giggled.

"We'll see." After spending over an hour shopping, Blair had never had so much fun learning about food from the last person she expected to know.

Upon returning to the Empire, both women saw Nate being straddled by Juliet and making out, much to Blair and Serena's horror.

"Excuse me. What is the meaning of this!?" Blair yelled in horror. Not only did she hate Juliet, but she hates Nate being with her. Nate saw Blair and Serena standing there carrying bags of groceries?

"Serena! Blair!" Nate said in shock. Juliet looked up and turned her head. Her lips were all puffy and swollen and her cheeks flushed a bright red. They both stood up abruptly and straightened out their clothes.

"What are you and this heathen doing here?" Serena sighed and laughed inside. She got the grocery bags off Blair and walked to the kitchen bench behind Nate and placed the bags on top and started unpacking.

"Blair! Don't be so rude to Juliet! What were you guys doing with grocery bags?" Nate asked in a frustrated tone. He was sick of his girlfriend being treated like dirt. They had been going out for about six months and everyone was nowhere near accepting her into their world.

"We went grocery shopping for dinner tonight. I'm cooking dinner." Serena grinned. Deep down inside, she was feeling slightly disgusted seeing Nate with a lying bitch.

"Wow, Serena, you have changed, actually doing things for yourself. Did they not have maids and butlers where you were?" Juliet sneered.

"Yes, Juliet. I grew up. Unlike you, I took responsibility for my own action and now living independently. No, I did not, but it's a good thing because I learnt how to live my own life without relying on others, unlike you." Serena replied sick of her childish jibes. Nate and Blair stood back watching the events unfold. Blair smiled with pride that Serena was fighting her own battles.

"You know nothing about me. When Ben was in prison I was alone and I did live my own life. I took everything in my own hand and learnt to live independently." Juliet snapped.

"And this is coming from the girl who needed Colin's money to keep up her rich life image. What are you even doing back here? I thought you were banished?"

"What, are you jealous that I'm here? Are you jealous that I'm here with Nate!?" Juliet taunted. Nate was about to open his mouth when he felt Blair's hand on his arm squeezing as an indication to let them fight it out.

"Why the hell would I be jealous of you? I'm more woman than you. I have my own boyfriend thank you very much. I couldn't care less that you are with Nate… now get the hell out of my room before I pull you by the hair and drag you out." Serena said angrily. She was officially fed up. Nate didn't like the way she said about not caring about Juliet being with him. Deep down, he wanted her to give a damn about him for once.

"Now, now, you don't want to make any threats. I wonder what would happen if your little boy toy found out all your dirty secrets." Blair looked at Juliet with her eyes wide open. This bitch had gone too far.

"Juliet, leave now, or so help me…" Blair seethed.

"Blair, its fine. I can handle this. Listen here Juliet. My _boyfriend_ knows everything – from Georgina to Ben to everything. I have nothing to hide from him. Your little _threat _to expose me is so spiteful and childish. Come over and apologise when you're ready to grow up. Now get out." Serena smiled with pride.

"You can't kick me out! I'm here with Nate." Juliet picked up her back and walked over to Nate and started trying to convince him to let her stay by nibbling on his neck and giving peppery kisses. Serena had enough and could not deal with her a second longer.

"That's it." Serena walked behind Juliet and grabbed her ponytail and pulled her to the elevator with Juliet trying to claw out of Serena's grip. The elevator door opened and Serena pushed Juliet in and pressed the button. Once Juliet was out of her sight, she turned on her heels and looked at her best friends with a satisfactory grin on her face.

Serena and Blair went back to preparing dinner with Nate on his laptop doing some work. About 20 minutes later, they heard the elevator. Serena looked up at the time and it still was a few hours before dinner.

"It's got to be Juliet again. Chuck doesn't finish work for another two hours."

They heard footsteps. Serena huffed and walked around the bench.

"Juliet, I swear on my dead grandmother's life, get the hell out of here."

"Woah….what did I miss out on?" Everyone turned their head and saw Chuck smirking. Serena flushed a bright red and laughed nervously.

_Tonight was going to be good fun._

* * *

_**Hi Guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry it has taken so long! It took me a while to actually write this because I kind of got a writer's block**_

_**Anyways, I'm on holidays so I can hopefully write more and actually post quicker, however I kind of doubt it.**_

_**xoxo Author XC**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Spotted: Blair, Chuck, Serena and Nate were all spotted having dinner at The Empire where Serena and her boyfriend Greg are staying, but it's not a dinner without some drama; Juliet Sharp was seen leaving the building in distress… looks like Nate is going to have some trouble trying to get his girlfriend to fit in with the Upper East Side. It's never easy to fit in, not when Queen B runs it with S._

"So, when I was at the pub having a couple beers with some friends, this guy walks over towards us and tried to flirt with me, but what he didn't know was that his friend came up from behind and pulls his pants down and we saw his full frontal." Serena giggled.

"S! You see what I mean?! Australia is full of disgusting pigs… you should not even be in a pub drinking _beer_." Blair said.

"Darling, leave it. So what did you and your friends do?" Chuck smiled.

"We all just laughed, got up and left the pub. After seeing a stranger's manhood, we couldn't stay and eat. So we went to an Italian restaurant nearby where it was classier." Honestly, Nate was enjoying himself with his best friends. It was just like old times where they would get together and eat and gossip away.

"Nate, tell Serena how you ended up with excuse of a woman." Blair grumbled and Nate snapped out of his thoughts.

"Well, Juliet came back two years ago after she heard that you had left. She wanted to start new with all of us, we forgave her and we began dating." Nate said quickly. Serena knew there was more to the story than what Nate was telling her. She was counting on Blair to reveal the whole actual story.

"Nate, that's not the story. Tell her…" Serena raised her eyebrow at Chuck – she knew something was up.

* * *

*_Flashback*_

Blair, Chuck, Henry and Nate were all having lunch in one of the local French Cafés along Madison Avenue.

"It's been so long since we last caught up." Blair gushed while she was feeding her son.

"How was Los Angeles Nate?" Chuck asked as he was sipping his coffee.

"It was good. We finally got the advertising deals that we wanted and I hired a new campaign manager to take over Daniel." Nate smiled. Daniel was Nate's long-time friend and campaign manager but he decided it was time to retire at the age of 60.

"Please don't tell me you picked a young, college graduate who you had a one night stand with." Blair groaned.

"No. In fact, HE is a married thirty-five year old looking for new work after being a stay at home father for five years. He has ten years of experience in advertising and five years in politics. I like him and his family. They're moving to New York next week." Nate smirked.

"Well done Nate. You have finally matured." Blair patted his head playfully. Chuck felt his phone buzz in his breast pocket of his blazer. He took it out and opened the message with a big smile.

"Look what Serena just sent me." Chuck turned his phone to show Blair and Nate a photo of Eric and Serena in a sporting team's supporters clothing with beers in their hands.

"Why is she STILL drinking beer? That girl never listens to me about anything. She's becoming you Nate?" Blair huffed.

"Come on Blair, you can't expect her not to change. It's been three years since she has been living on the other side of the world. Let her enjoy her life." Chuck scolded.

"What's Eric doing there? I thought you said he was in Chicago working on some deal?" Nate looked at the beautiful smiling blonde – the one that he poured his heart out to only for her to AGAIN leave him a shattered man.

"He did go to Chicago. He then called me before boarding his flight on _my_ private jet that he decided at that moment that he was going to visit his sister for a few weeks…which is leading into almost a month."

"Darling, don't be mad at him for using your jet – he is your brother and he works for you. It was for family. Oh, Nate, we're going to visit Serena next week on an actual plane with other passengers to surprise her for her birthday, so we won't be able to do our monthly tailoring appointment." Nate was baffled. He didn't know what to say – he wasn't invited by his best friends to go and visit her.

"Wait, why did you ask me to come with you guys?"

"We did – you said you were busy and it would be better for both her and you if you stay apart…God knows why." Blair scowled.

"It is better for them to stay apart. You don't want her to break Nate's heart all over again." Everyone turned their heads up and looked at the person standing right behind their table. It was -

"Juliet Sharp." Blair said in a clipped voice.

"What the hell do you want?" Chuck snapped. Juliet smiled innocently. Blair's eyes narrowed at the sight of Juliet – she was pretending to be innocent when really she was evil.

"Don't be like that. We should be much friendlier to each other since I'm going to be around a _lot _more." Juliet grinned.

"What?" All three of them exclaimed.

"Oh, I thought you knew." Juliet played dumb. Blair gritted her teeth. Chuck's face was emotionless. Nate was confused.

"Spit it out already. You're wasting valuable time." Chuck snapped.

"I'm now your new neighbour. I moved into the apartment below you penthouse, Blair."

Blair quickly coved Henry's ears, "Oh my effing God."

"Why are you back after all this time?" Nate asked curiously.

"Aren't you going to welcome me into your group? After all, Serena is no longer here. Time for a new breakfast club I think?" Juliet smirked. Blair was about to stand and go over to that woman and slap sense into her but Chuck placed his hand on hers as a way to stop her, instead she uses her best weapon – her words.

"Why don't you just leave us all alone? You don't belong here and you never will. As for Serena not being here, you could never replace her. We don't need some woman to come into our group because we leave it for Serena for when she comes back. You'll never be part of our breakfast club. Believe me when I say this, when Serena comes back – and she will, I suggest you run. Cross us, and we will hunt you down." Blair spat. Blair hated the sight of Juliet.

"Blair, she has a point. Serena is no longer part of our lives and she's not coming back anymore. We might as well let Juliet be around us – she doesn't know anyone in New York." Nate said. Blair and Chuck looked at Nate with baffled looks. Blair was about to open her mouth but Chuck managed to beat her to it.

"After what she did to Serena and all of us, you're willing to let her back into our lives. Do you not realise how cunning and manipulative she is?"

"I'm right here you know."

"Shut it tramp. You know what Nate; she's your responsibility now. If she even comes to our weekly lunches or dinners, you won't be seeing us and she is not allowed anywhere near Henry. Come on Chuck…let's go."

* * *

Serena looked at Nate with an extremely disappointed look. Blair and Chuck saw Serena's face and knew that she was surprised that one of their best friends had lost hope in her returning.

Serena was extremely disappointed and upset with Nate. The thought of Nate saying those things and inviting Juliet to be part of the non-judging breakfast club. Serena hated Juliet so much after all that happened several years ago – although Juliet helped Serena find out some truths, Serena still hated her for the suffering that she suffered emotionally and mentally. She thought Nate understood what she had been through and would stay far away from her enemies like he had done previously. She was wrong. Times have changed.

"Wow Nate, the fact that you already made up your mind that I wouldn't come back and to say I'm no longer part of your lives is just…wow." Serena was speechless.

"Serena, I didn't mean –"

"What?! You didn't mean what you said? Of course you did – no one says things that they don't mean. I'm still a part of your lives as much as you guys are part of my lives. What? Does over 20 years of friendship mean nothing to you?" Serena ranted. Blair was sitting in her seat proud of her best friend speaking her mind. _Serves Nate right._

"No! Of course it does! How was I to know you were going to come back!? You hadn't come to visit for years. Don't you understand how hard it was for me to contact you when I needed you?" Chuck could see that Nate was getting emotionally attached to Serena.

"The sad thing about this whole thing, is that you didn't think I was coming back is what hurts. Also the idea of YOU letting Juliet _replace_ me hurts. After all, she used you to get to me. Hell she used and manipulated all of us." Serena said sadly.

"You want to know what hurts. Every time I have told you I love you, you always leave me. I'm left alone with a broken heart. That's what hurts."

"Oh and you don't think you hurt me? Every time I see you with a different woman it hurts! Blair keeps me update with the women you date for the last five years and god dammit it hurts! Now you have been dating Juliet, it hurts even more. I can't believe you would date her after everything." Blair and Chuck felt like they were watching a tennis match. Nate could feel his temper rising.

"I don't believe this. You know how selfish you sound! You've always been a selfish, spoilt and desperate woman." Nate burst out. Serena was shocked. The one person who would never doubt her said those words. Serena looked down and started gathering her things.

"Serena…" Blair whispered. Tears were threatening in Serena's eyes and she took a deep breath.

"It takes one to know one. I've had enough. Thanks for lunch Blair and Chuck. I'll call you later." Serena got up, grabbed her coat and walked towards the elevator - she needed to go anywhere away from Nate.

"Serena! Come back!" Blair shouted.

"Run away again! Like you always do! You've always been too afraid to know the truth." Nate shouted after her.

"Nate!" Chuck and Blair shouted simultaneously.

"Enough Nate. You've done enough. Go back to Juliet." Chuck said coldly. Nate looked taken back by Chuck's coldness towards him.

"Fine. You know I'm right." Nate sighed. He picked up his things and left the building. Blair and Chuck started cleaning up.

"Do you think she's told anyone yet?" Blair asked Chuck.

"No, she hasn't even told Eric or Lily yet. We are the only two people who know."

"We have to tell Nate! I can't keep a secret this big!"

"It's not our secret to tell. You know we can't tell him especially."

"He has the right to know!"

"So does Lily and Eric. When Serena is ready, she will tell them."

"I suppose you're right. The only thing we can do is be there for her." Blair went over to the couch and started sobbing for her best friend. Chuck sighed and walked over and embraced his broken wife.

"Sweetheart, it's going to be fine."

"How can you say that!? Serena is sick! She has cancer!"

"I know and we will do everything to make sure she gets the best treatment, doctors and support. We will help her beat this." Chuck said reassuringly.

* * *

_**How about that little bombshell? Unexpected right?**_

_**Hey Readers! I'm alive! Sorry it took me so long to update! It has been hectic few months with my final year of high school. I also have been having trouble trying to write - you know...writer's block! I've been writing small bits but today I have written the whole chapter! I thought I might add a twist to this story to keep it intereting.**_

_**All you Greg lovers out there, he's going to be in the next chapter and it'll make you more confused on who Serena should end up with. :)**_

**_Thanks for being so patient with me!_**

**_Lots of love_**

**_Author XC xxx_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_Spotted: Everyone is gathering at Lily's for dinner, but where is Serena? According to my sources, she left The Empire with tears running down her face – something tells me Serena can't face the truth and is running away again but she hasn't left the Upper East Side…dear oh dear, where is S?_

Chuck walking into Lily's apartment with Blair carrying Henry for their fortnightly dinner. They could see everyone there including Nate and Juliet. Chuck and Blair were still annoyed Nate for his immaturity and insensitivity. It was fair for him to be angry because he didn't know what was happening with Serena, but it was his best friend.

"Hello Charles, Blair and my dear Henry. Come and take a seat." Lily smiled and took Henry into her hands. Lily always treated Charles like her own son and would do anything to protect him especially after Bart's death and despite Henry not being her biological grandson; she spoilt him just like she would to any of her other future grandchildren.

"Where's Serena?" Blair asked looking around. Everyone sat down in their places and Greg sat next to Erik with a worried expression.

"I haven't seen her all day. She came back to the Empire after you all left then went out. I've been trying to call her." Greg said.

"Has anyone been able to contact her?" Chuck asked.

"It's Serena. You know what she's like – she runs away from all her problems." Juliet scoffed.

"Shut it Juliet – you know nothing let alone what Serena is going through." Blair snapped.

"Blair, what are you talking about? What is wrong with Serena?" Lily asked. Blair looked at Lily then at Chuck. She wants to tell everyone about Serena's condition but it wasn't her place to say and most importantly she promised to keep it a secret. Chuck shook his head knowing that keeping it a secret is the best option for everyone.

"I'm sorry, Lily. It's not my place to tell." Blair smiled sadly as she looked at Greg. Greg gave her a grateful look. Blair had always liked Greg and he was very loyal to Serena and looked after better than any other guy had – she wasn't sure if Nate and Serena would ever end up back together.

"Okay, now I'm really worried." Erik said. Greg gave him a comforting smile.

They decided that it was best to continue having dinner without Serena. After dinner, everyone left but Erik and Greg decided to go looking for Serena. They were sure that Serena was in trouble. Chuck and Blair had given them a list of potential places that they could find her but with no luck.

* * *

Chuck and Blair were lying in bed with Henry when Blair's phone started ringing.

"Who's calling you at eight am in the morning love?"

"It's Erik. Hello Erik?"

"Blair! You and Chuck need to come to the Empire quick. We found Serena and it doesn't look good. Get Chuck to bring some food, water and aspirin. Hurry, we need your help." Erik panicked.

"Alright, we'll be right there as soon as we can." Blair climbed out of bed in a hurry and ran to the wardrobe.

"They found Serena; we need to go help her now. Dorota! We need you to look after Henry for a few hours." Blair shouted.

"Thank God you two are here. Greg is upstairs with Serena at the moment but he needs Blair's help to get her in the shower." Erik panicked. Chuck gave him a hug and soothing him to relax. Erik and Serena had always been close and no matter what trouble they were in, they would always be there for one another.

Blair walked in to see Greg struggling to get Serena up.

"No, I just want to sleep" Serena moaned.

"Oh Blair, thank God you are here. We need to get Serena to shower and sober her up while I try and find her medication." They picked up Serena and brought her in the bathroom. Blair helped Serena take a bath while Greg helped get Serena some fresh clothes.

"What happened?" Chuck asked walking in with Erik.

"After dinner we got really worried so we went to look for Serena everywhere including in the places on the list that you gave us. It took us all night to find her. She wasn't in a good way. When we found her, the bartender said she met some people and they were drinking all night non-stop. Someone spiked her drink and almost tried to take advantage of her but I got there in time to stop him. I mean, why would Serena do this to herself? She told me that whenever she did this years ago, something triggered it."

"She had a huge argument with Nate. It's a long story." Chuck said.

"Tell me now, I have enough time by the time Serena is sober."

"GREG! I NEED YOU!" Blair screamed from the other side of the door. Greg ran in and saw Serena having a fit – her body wouldn't stop shaking almost like she was having epilepsy fit.

"Chuck! Call an ambulance now. Erik, call her family and tell them to meet us at the hospital. It's an emergency."

Blair and Chuck were extremely worried about what was happening to Serena but Greg was very calm and kept reassuring them that everything will be fine. All three of them knew this had something to do with her cancer.

Once Serena was admitted, Greg and Blair were with her for several hours. All her family including Nate were there pacing around with an overwhelming feeling of worry and fear. Blair came out of the room with red, tired and puffy eyes from crying and lack of sleep. It was one of her worst looks.

"Blair! How is she?" Lily asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"She's better now. They were able to get rid of the alcohol and drug of her system and is doing better." What Blair had said was partly true except of the bit about her cancer.

"What happened?" Rufus asked.

"It's not my place to say."

"Come on Blair, this is Serena's life we're talking about here." Nate grumbled. Blair shot him an angry look.

"Like you give a damn! This was your fault to start with. If you hadn't yelled at her, she wouldn't even be in this mess." Blair snapped. The doctor came out of the room with Greg behind him not saying anything. Greg also looked exhausted.

"What is he doing here?" Greg asked coldly.

"He is Serena's family. He needs to be here." Lily said.

"Serena wants to see her family. She needs to speak to you." Lily nodded firmly as she, Rufus and Erik walked in. Nate walked behind Erik but Greg stopped him by pulling his arm away.

"She doesn't want to see you." Greg smirked.

"Why the hell not?" Nate was furious. How dare this guy tell him off for not letting him see Serena? Her childhood friend?

"Cause' she doesn't want to see you. She told me what happened. I suggest you go back to your little trophy girlfriend."

"It wasn't my fault! It was partly her fault!"

"It was your fault! You accused her of being selfish but you have absolutely NO idea the hell she has been through the last year and yet you dare to yell at her for being selfish and heartless."

"What could Serena be dealing with that isn't normal?" Nate retorted.

"SHE HAS CANCER GOD DAMMIT!" Greg shouted. Nate stumbled back with shock. "Now get the hell out of her before I do something I regret. Come back when you're ready to apologise whole heartedly"

Nate looked at his two best friends and they were giving him cold expressions. They were disappointed in him and he was disappointed in himself. Maybe he accused Serena of all these things because he was bitter that she came back with someone…

Serena was trying to move her body but it was just too stiff and hard to move. Her eyes started fluttering open and colour started coming into her vision.

"Serena?" She heard voices and movement around her but she just couldn't move her body or squeeze the person's hand that was interlaced with hers.

"W-water" She croaked. Her eyes were finally 20/20 vision and saw her family and best friends around her but she couldn't see Nate and immediately she wondered why he wasn't there until she remembered what he had said to her, she pushed him out of his mind.

Serena finally faced her fear and time came to tell her family that she had cancer.

"Serena, why didn't you tell us you had cancer?"

"I thought it was easier to keep it a secret. Mum, you only came to visit me once in the last five years I've been away. Erik visited me twice a year but it wasn't enough. Chuck and Blair were the only ones who saw me enough that I thought was worth telling."

"Serena, we're your family. We would've helped you in any way you can. We all would've made changed to be with you more."

"No, you would not have mother." Serena snapped. "You're too busy living in a high society life to leave Manhattan to spend time with me in a totally foreign country."

"Serena, that's not fair on your mother." Rufus said calmly.

"Serena, tell her about your condition." Greg whispered in her ear.

"I have melanoma – its skin cancer from too much sun exposure with high UV rays. I found a black lump on my hip and had to have surgery to remove it. I have two rounds of radiotherapy last year to make sure the cancer didn't spread anymore and a few months ago I went into remission. Last night after dinner with Blair, Chuck and Nate… I went for a walk and I got a phone call from my dermatologist and oncologist saying that the cancer is back and I need chemotherapy to make sure it was gone as the radiotherapy was not enough."

The doctor who was looking after Serena came in with an emotionless expression.

"Good evening everyone. I would like to speak to Serena alone please."

"It's alright Doctor, I've told them about my condition. You can say whatever you need to in front of them." He nodded firmly.

"Serena, it seems that you have another lump that is linked to your cancer. This time it's on your back. I know your doctor said you need more chemo but this time you need another surgery to get rid of the lump before starting chemo."

Greg squeezed Serena's hand. It was like last year all over again.

* * *

It had been a week post Serena being admitted to hospital and surgery. Nate was still avoiding Serena like a plague. Her family was still visiting and Greg was still sitting by her bedside looking after her.

"Serena, there's something we need to talk about." Those were the infamous words that Serena hadn't heard in a very long time. Serena looked at Greg worriedly.

"I've been offered a job back in Australia working for Fox Sports."

"Greg! That's amazing! I'm so proud of you! I'm so excited! About time you got the phone call back! I'll call my boss and let her know that I'll be coming back! We should look at a new place together!" Serena rambled on excitedly.

"Serena, I'm not taking you back with me." Greg said sombrely. Serena immediately stopped rambling and could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes.

* * *

**_Yay! New update! Glad some of you liked the new plot twist! This chapter should explain a bit more about the cancer however the next chapter will a bit more about Serena and her cancer! _**

**_I know there's not a lot of Nate in here but I need a few chapters to set him up. For now let's embrace and enjoy Greg in the story for a bit more before things change :) Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them! _**

**_Keep R&amp;R!_**

**_xoxo Author XC_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_Previously: Nate and Serena exchange heated words, a secret is revealed, Juliet's return revealed and a life-threatening problem arises._

"What do you mean you're not taking me with you? We talked about this." Serena sniffled. Greg looked at her beautiful blue eyes that were welling up. He felt a tug on his heart.

"I know but you need to be here. You need to be home with your family and friends."

"This is not home anymore. All my friends in Australia are my family. You guys helped me through my treatment. You guys held my hand and cried with me when I was down. You guys are all I need." Serena felt the tears running down her cheek. Greg signed. He went over and sat on Serena's bed and wrapped his around her shoulder and held her against his broad chest.

He kissed the top of his head and breathed. "I know baby but your home will always be here in New York. As much as we are your family, your family is here and they're not leaving your side." Serena pulled away from his chest and looked up at his face.

"What family?" She cried. "None of them saw me the last five years. My mother barely tried to visit me. That night that I was first diagnosed, I called her and asked her to come and visit, you know what she said… she said that she was too busy and she was flying to Paris to help Jenny move for her career with Rufus." Greg looked at her and was lost for words. She could see his eyes starting to fuel with sadness and a hint of anger.

"My own mother," she spat "couldn't even drop her plans for her step-daughter to come and visit me. I told her it was important that I needed to tell her in person. She asked me to fly to Paris and join them. Why the hell would I join my step sister who had ruined my life years ago along with my absent mother and her husband she married a hundred times?" Serena's tears could not stop flowing and she was struggling with keeping her emotions intact.

"How did Blair and Chuck find out?"

"I called them straight after I hung up on my mother. I remember telling Blair that I needed her and Chuck and it was important that I needed to tell her in person. At first she thought I was pregnant or married but then I started bawling my eyes out and I couldn't speak. I heard Blair scream to Chuck and Dorota to pack their bags and get the private jet ready. I told her to call and bring Erik as well."

"Why didn't you tell them about us?"

"I wasn't ready. All my past relationships never lasted for so long. I wanted to see how far we would get before they got to meet you. It turned out that we lasted much longer than I expected."

"Do they know what happened with your mother and why you didn't come back to New York for treatment?"

"No, they don't. I convinced them that doing it there was the safest and best option."

"Why didn't Nate come with them?"

"I tried calling him that day. Blair and Chuck told me that he flew to Cabo for a break. I called him several times throughout the day but the line was either busy, picked up by some woman or just declined." Greg nodded in understanding and there was an ominous silence in the room.

"Babe, I want you to talk to Blair, Chuck and Erik about this but from what you have told me, maybe being back in Australia will be better for you. There's no point if there's only three people in your life that actually care. Are you sure this is what you want?" Greg's heart was pounding and he was hoping she would go back with him but he didn't want to tear a family apart, he knows the feeling.

"Yes! I'm sure! Thank you so much baby!" Serena hugged him and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Morning S, I bought you some dinner." Blair smiled walking into the hospital suite holding Henry's arm.

"Thanks B! Come over her little man! Aunty missed her handsome nephew. Tell me about day." Blair went over to help Serena sit up and have her breakfast. She looked at her best friend and observed her pale complexion and tired, red eyes.

"He's has taken a strong liking to Greg. Erik and Greg came over and took him out for a boys' day out."

"Uncle Erik and Greg took me to the park today and we played ball games. He taught me some new games that he played back home. "

"That sounds like fun! I want to play." Serena grinned as she ate her omelette.

"You're not a boy! Mummy says ladies are not allowed to play sport." Henry grinned.

"Come on B, time to accept that things have change and women can be as manly as they want."

"S, it's not about that. Women are supposed to dress appropriately with the right etiquettes and speak like a lady." Serena laughed.

"Oh B, I have missed you. Where's Chuck?"

"I'm here." He walked in the door with Greg and Erik trailing behind with some brown bags. "We brought dinner." Greg walked over and settled on Serena's bed and pecked her lips.

"It seems we're all getting along." Serena grinned.

"Have you told them yet?"

"No, I was going to tell them after surgery but I think now is the best time." Everyone looked at her with curious eyes.

"I'm going back to Australia. Greg got a job and I'm going with him after surgery and having treatment there." All three pairs of eyes widened and there were no words.

"What!?" "Serena!" "Why?"

"I don't belong here anymore. My family is back home but with the exception of you three. This isn't home anymore and I don't have anything here anymore." As Serena finished her sentence, the door opened and Lily, Jenny, Dan, Rufus and Nate walked in. Serena huffed at the sight of seeing her mother.

"What are you talking about S? We're your family and this is always your home." Nate said nervously. Greg's fists balled and his knuckles were turning white. Serena quickly put her hands on his fists and rubbed her thumb across his knuckles. He breathed out and slid off the bed.

"Come on Henry. Let's go see if we can find some dessert for you. What do you feel like?" He put his arms out ready to pick up Henry sitting on the other side of Serena's bed.

"Chocolate!" He shouted. Greg chuckled and picked up Henry and walked out. He mouthed at Serena to tell them how she feels.

Serena sighed…it was going to be a long night

"Serena, what is going on? What is all this talk about not having a family and this not being your home."

"It's true. After surgery, I'm going with Greg back home to Australia." She said strongly. Blair's hand shot out and held it. Blair could understand where Serena was coming from and that she was mature enough to make her own choices.

"Why would you do that Serena? You can have treatment here! Chemotherapy is hard and you need the support of your family." Lily said knowingly.

"You want to talk about family? Let's talk about what a _great_ family I have. You two," She pointed at Jenny and Dan, "are not my family. You're not even my friends. You both ruined my lives and if it weren't for you two, I wouldn't have had all those problems and my life wouldn't have been such a disgusting mess. Rufus isn't my father; he's just another one of your husbands that tries to act like my father but knows nothing about me nor wants to know anything about me. I don't even know who Nate is anymore. He is not the guy that I have known since we were little; he isn't even the guy I hoped to be. Instead he's still this millionaire playboy who dates a manipulative lying bitch."

"Serena –" Lily tried to interject.

"And you…mother, you are the worst of them all. For my whole life, you've always been absent. You were never there for me and when you were, it always came back to bite me in the ass. You never cared. You never loved me."

"Serena! How can you say that? I care and love you as I do for all my children."

"Then why the fuck did you not fly over as soon as I called you all those years ago?" Everyone looked at Serena in shock. She had never sworn like this in her life. She was always a polite swearer.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"That time I called you and asked you to fly over because it was important. You said that you couldn't cancel your plans to Paris to help out Jenny move to Paris. I needed my mother but she was too busy helping out her step child."

"I didn't realise how important it was! If you had told me in person that you had cancer, I would've cancelled immediately."

"See, and that's where the problem lies. You would've only come because you felt you were obligated to. Not because you wanted to visit me or anything, because you thought it was important enough. I hadn't seen you for over two years! I wanted to see whether you loved me enough to just come and visit me out of the goodness of your heart. Calling and telling you I have cancer is not meant to be done over the phone."

"Serena, I'm sorry. I didn't think you needed me that much and I wouldn't have been there on time."

"I'm sick of you saying sorry and making up stupid excuses. What about that ONE time you came to visit me in the past five years? All you did was complain and the first thing you said to me when you saw me was, 'darling, I missed you but what happened to your hair? It was so short'. What kind of mother says that? You want to know why it was short. It was because I was having fucking treatment. So excuse me for being bitter and not telling you anything."

"So what now? You're going to run off with some man back to some country with no family or your best friends." She pointed at Chuck and Blair.

"MY FRIENDS ARE MY FAMILY. All my friends there were more of a family than you guys were. Blair, Chuck and Erik flew out as soon as I called them and stayed with me for a full two weeks to help me. They're the only people that matter most to me and my family. You guys are useless" She waved her hand at them.

"And this Greg? What about him? He doesn't belong with you. He's not even our standard. What makes you think you guys are in love?"

"BECAUSE HE KNOWS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE ABANDONED." Serena screamed. Her tears were falling heavily. "He knows every secret and everything that happened here before I left. He understands what it's like to be abandoned. He didn't have the luxuries we had because his family left him in front of someone's house when he was fucking 5 years old. The family he grew up with took him and gave him everything a child was supposed to have. They did everything together. When I went there for the first time, I felt like I had a complete family for the first time in my life."

"Serena –"

"Get out. All of you just get out."

"S-"

"GET OUT!" She shouted. Everyone left the room looking like they had just attended a funeral. Serena was left in her room with Blair sitting on her bed letting Serena lean onto her shoulders and cry.

Serena heard the door slide open. She looked up and saw Greg's frantic face. Her arms shot out and he ran into Serena's arms and hugged her tightly whispering sweet soothing words.

Greg hugged Serena tightly until he could feel her falling asleep. He laid her back onto the bed and pulled the hospital blanket over her body. Greg looked at Blair and Chuck pointed at the door. They walked out quietly and stood around the door.

"Guys, I'm about to do something but I need you two to promise me that you will look after Serena no matter what happens. I've seen her hit rock bottom when she was going through this the first time."

"We promise. What is it?"

"I'm leaving next week before she's having her schedule surgery. I can't let her go back to Australia. Despite her relationship with her family, you guys and unfortunately Nate as well are all she needs. She says she doesn't but I can see right through her that she does need you guys around her. She's going to need 24 hour care for a few days after surgery."

"But you two love each other…" Blair whispered.

"Of course, that's why it's killing me on the inside to do this. I've given everything to her but I know she still loves Nate. She always will."

"What do you mean?" Chuck questioned.

"Whenever she would talk about you guys, especially Nate, her face would light up. Also, she didn't want me to meet you guys when we were dating when you came to visit her. I know she wasn't sure if our relationship would last, but she was afraid of Nate's reaction. That's why I need to let her go and she needs to stay here." Chuck and Blair looked at each other before looking at Greg sympathetically. They saw Erik walking with Henry towards them and Greg looked sad. He wanted to have a family with Serena and be able to spend time with her family but she could never fully giver herself to him. Greg understood that Nate will always be her first love and he couldn't compete with that.

"I'm going to go back to the Empire. I need to do some things before I leave. I'll see you guys later. I think it would be good if Erik stayed the night so Serena could wake up to see a friendly face. Night guys."

Blair felt extremely sympathetic for Greg. She understood his words and felt angry towards Nate for how he had treated Serena. If Nate wasn't going to end up in the future with Serena, she would have this man in her life. For now, Blair had to make plans with Dorota for Serena to move in with them and help her through these times of need.

Nate never felt so hopeless and guilty in his life. He couldn't believe what Serena had said about Lily but also him. He remembered that trip to Cabo. He was desperately missing Serena and running The Spectator had been extremely gruelling. He was surrounded by beautiful women and lots of alcohol and partying throughout the night. He remembered the first ever call he had gotten from Serena which he had rejected. That day the phone constantly rang and it was still Serena. He had spent the night with some brunette. He came out of the shower to see her putting his phone down on the table.

"Someone named Serena called looking for you." He nodded and pulled her towards him.

Nate shook his head from his memories. He walked into his apartment and threw his jacket on the couch before slumping on his. He tilted his head back and shut his eyes.

"Hey babe, you alright?" I sat up and saw Juliet sitting next to him. He realised that Juliet wasn't meant to be in his life. He didn't want to be with her, hell, he just tolerated her for the sex.

"I'm fine. Listen Juliet, we need to talk."

"What is it? Sounds serious." Juliet pouted.

"We need to break up. I don't think there's a future for us." Juliet could feel her anger boiling up.

"What?! IT's because of Serena isn't it? She's back and now you're going to toss me aside for some blonde tramp."

"Hey! Don't talk about her like that and NO, it's not because of her. I don't love you anymore. You know what, I don't think I've ever even loved you."

"You can't do that to me! I love you!"

"No you don't. You love the idea of being with me! You love my money, you love my political career, you love my business."

"What makes you think you can dump me? You go through with this and the moment I leave his building I'll go to the press and destroy you." She threatened. Nate scoffed.

"Wow, you have not changed since the college days. You do that; I'll go to the police and charge you for embezzlement." Juliet eyes widened. "That's right. I follow every single spending you use with MY money which I am still paying for your college education. I know powerful people and if I go down, I'll bring you with me. Now get out. Get out of New York and I never want to see you again. Go back to where you belong." Nate stood up angrily and stalked to his bedroom slamming the door shut. He heard a loud scream and the sound of the elevator before going into the shower.

He stood under the shower head with a hand pressed on the tile wall, bracing him against the wall thinking. _How was he going to repair his relationship with Serena?_

* * *

_Sorry for such a long wait! I've finally graduated but I'm in the middle of exams. I totally forgot that I had written up this chapter a while ago. Here it is! Better late than never :)_

_I'm looking for a beta at the moment - must be comfortable with swearing and sex scenes with my other fics! Let me know who you recommend or get them to PM me :)_

_Thanks for the ongoing support! Can't wait to read your reviews :) _

_xx CrazyCaz_


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to all my reviewers! Your comments have been so lovely and kept me motivated to keep writing this book!

As I was writing this chapter, I sort of began debating who Serena should end up with because the characterisation of Greg was almost the perfect man.

All mistakes and errors are mine :) Enjoy! Keep reading and reviewing!

xx CrazyCaz

* * *

Chapter Nine

_Previously: Serena confronted her family and explodes at Lily; Greg makes a heartbreaking sacrifice; Nate finally gets rid of Juliet after she threatened him, revealing her motives behind her relationship with him._

Serena slowly opened her eyes after a long, emotional night turning to the side to see Erik sleeping on the chair. She smiled softly seeing her baby brother by her side – she gently caressed her hand along his face waking him up.

"Serena, you're awake." Erik smiled softly seeing his older sister look slightly better than she was last night. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was last night. It's so nice waking up to see your face again." She said quietly.

"Do you want some breakfast? I can text Blair to bring something when she comes in." He pulled out his phone and texted Blair to update her on Serena.

"Ooh, I would like some savoury croissants and some chamomile tea please." She giggled gleefully. "I need something fattening."

"Blair's not going to be happy about it. She sent me an angry face emoji." Erik laughed showing Serena the text message.

"Oh, I've missed you guys." Serena sighed as she was resting back on the hospital bed.

"Serena, are you really going to leave us again? Move back to the other side of the world? Thousands of away from us?" Erik asked sadly. He missed Serena – they went from seeing each other every single day to seeing each other once a year for a short period of time.

"I'm sorry E, but I just don't belong here anymore. The Upper East Side hasn't been my home for the last five years – I can't just come back and continue on with my life. Mum has expectations of high expectations of us, of me. She wants me to be a socialite attracting wealthy businessmen and running her foundations. That's not me. I want to get married, raise a family with a man who will love and spoil our kids. Mum has been absent for 15 years of my life and continues to be – when she does see me, she's doing everything to control me and turn me into this person that I don't even recognise." Serena said honestly. She hadn't said anything like this before to anyone, not even with Greg.

"I understand S, but you're older now and you run your own life. Did you even like your job as a publicist?" Erik asked. He understood Serena's reasoning as he has experienced the control of Lily – he struggled for a while but with Chuck's help, he became his own man.

"I did for the first few years, but then I got bored of dealing with rich people so I started training as a chef while working as a publicist part-time. I want to open my own restaurant, cook in a big kitchen and have parties at home where everyone is happy." She said with tears brimming in her eyes. At that moment she saw Blair walking in with Henry and Dorota and quickly wiped away her tears.

"Good Morning Serena! I brought you your breakfast – I can't believe you're eating food like this, it's so fatty." She spoke in her usual Blair manners. Dorota handed her the bag of food and tea.

"It's nice to see you again Ms Serena. You look well."

"Dorota! What did I say about talking Serena about her health?" She scolded. Dorota gave her a face before walking over to Erik and giving him some food.

"Dorota, can you please take Henry to the hospital playground?" "Yes Ms Blair." Blair came over Serena's bed side and sat on the bed holding her hand.

"Serena, please tell me you have thought about staying here?" Blair was never the one to beg or plead for anything, but she was desperate to have her best friend stay in New York.

"I'm sorry, B but I've made up my mind. I can't stay here – it's not my home anymore." Serena said sadly.

"We can make it your home again! You get yourself a big penthouse and we can decorate it the way you want, you can cook us all breakfast. You can leave us again." Serena was about to open her mouth and say something but Nate walked in holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Hey Serena…" He greeted quietly.

"Hello Nate…" She replied stiffly. He walked to the other side of the bed and held out the flowers to her. Erik and Blair watched the two very closely waiting for Serena to potentially lash out or kick Nate out of the room.

"These are for you." Serena took the flowers cautiously waiting for him to say something else. "I'm really sorry for everything that has happened. I shouldn't have said those things about you. We've been best friends since we were little and I had literally cut you out of my life. I just want you back in my life – no more running or avoiding each other. I'm so sorry Serena and me not being by your side while you've been trying to fight cancer is even worse." He finished. Serena looked at his eyes and saw sadness and guilt.

"I forgive you, Nate. You're here now and that's all that matters. Thank you." Serena said sincerely reaching out to Nate squeezing his hand gently.

Things are finally starting to look up for Serena and Nate.

Greg finished packing his bags and went down to the lobby waiting for his car to take him to the airport.

"Mr Jones, your car is here to take you to the airport." The doorman approached him and took his bags for him. He walked out to the car and turned around looking at the building.

"You're really doing this…" He looked down to see Chuck standing in front of him with Henry. In a short time Chuck and Greg had grown to be quite close – they hung out quite often attending sporting matches and going out to bars. Greg also offered to help create menus for events he holds.

"I have to. It's the right thing to do for me and her. Is she still in surgery?" Greg had gone to see Serena in hospital before she was going for surgery to wish her the best of the surgery and support her trying to comfort her about her fears of the possibly not making it out.

"Yes, they said it still might be a few hours so Blair told me to go out and see how you were doing and bring back some food." Greg looked down at Henry who was bent down playing with his toy cars on the floor. His heart was hurting about having to let a woman that he truly loved.

"I always hoped that Serena and I would have what you and Blair has – a family and we would open a restaurant together, but since I've been with her, she'll always belong here, with her family…with you guys… with Nate." He said sadly. He opened his trench-coat and pulled out an envelope and showed it to Chuck.

"I need you to give this to Serena. Everything I need to say to here that I couldn't tell her this morning is in this. Tell her that I love her too much to let her leave here again. She needs to be here." Greg could feel his forming in his eyes and his heart constricting. He bent down to Henry's level and ruffled his hair.

"Uncle G! Can I have some more chocolate cookies?" He looked up grinning cheekily at Greg.

"Uncle G has to back home now. Maybe next time." He said gently. Henry's face immediately dropped and his bottom lip dropped with tears welling.

"A-are you coming back?"

"I'm sorry kid. I don't think I can, but maybe if you're good… you can come visit me one day. Now, be a good boy for mummy and daddy okay? Now give me a hug." Henry dropped his toys immediately and hugged Greg. Greg smiled and stood up.

"I'm going to miss you Greg. It's been good to know you." Chuck pulled him into a big man-hug.

"Same to you Chuck. Thank you for everything that you have done for me. Keep in contact yeah? I'll text you when I land." Chuck nodded and shook his hand firmly with the letter tucked in his suit pocket. Greg got into the car and Chuck and Henry watched him drive off.

"Come on son; let's go get some lunch for mummy and Uncle Erik before we go back to the hospital."

* * *

"Why is this taking so long?" Blair huffed as she walked up and down Serena's hospital room. She was nervous and worried about Serena thinking that she might not make it out of surgery.

"Calm down Blair... they're good doctors, she's in good hands." Erik said calmly. They both turned around seeing Chuck and Henry walking down the hospital walkway with food in their hands.

"Oh, thank God you're here. Did you find him? Is he coming back?" Blair asked frantically, looking at Chuck's grim face.

"He's gone to the airport. He's heartbroken though." Erik pat Chuck on the shoulder trying to comforting him.

"Of course he is. He just sacrificed his love for Serena so she could be with us. He's a good guy."

"He's a great guy. Serena's going to be devastated! He left without saying anything." Blair said sadly.

"No, he left her a letter. When do we give it to her?" Chuck showed them the envelope that had Serena's name written on the front of the envelope.

"We'll give it to her once she is awake and recovered from surgery. She'll keep asking for him." The three of them nodded and sat down eating continuously waiting for news.

"Ms Van Der Woodsen's family?" The surgeon came out in his scrubs standing in front of them. They all stood up and Chuck picked up Henry and went to stand with the rest of them.

"Is everything alright?" Blair asked while Erik began texting his mum and Rufus.

"Surgery was a success. It took a while to take out the mole and it turned out there were a few more slowly forming so we had to remove more moles. She's now heading back to her room for recovery and should be awake in a few hours. She's on her way to beating melanoma again."

"Thank you doctor!" Blair said in relief. The men shook his hand and began walking to Serena's room. They saw here sleeping peacefully and sat around her bedside. Blair holding onto her hand like her life depending on it.

"Unbelievable!" Erik shouted standing up.

"What's wrong kid?" Chuck asked.

"Mum isn't coming. She and Rufus have a foundation event to attend. What a joke."

"Why am I not surprised? Lily has never put Serena first." Blair scoffed. "She's got us. Did you text Nate?"

"Yeah, he was in the middle of a meeting, but he is on his way." Another hour past and everyone including later arrived Nate, was quietly napping when Serena started stirring in her sleep jolting Blair awake.

"W-w-water." She croaked out. Blair shot up quickly and went to pour Serena a cup of water and handed it to her to slowly sip.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Blair hugged Serena gently.

"How long was I in surgery?"

"A good five hours… we were getting worried after three hours. You've been in your room for another two hours."

"Who's here?" She looked around and saw an empty room with just her and Blair; realising that her mother wasn't there, made her heart sink in disappointment…again.

"Aunt Serena!" Henry flew through the open door and jumped on the bed.

"Ooh." Serena groaned in slight pain. "Hey, little man… come over here. I need your big hugs." Henry crawled onto Serena's lap and wrapper his short chubby arms around her neck. She looked up at smiled at the Erik, Chuck and Nate. Nate placed another vase of flowers on the side and leant over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

She looked around confused, "Where's Greg?" The room went quiet – no one answered making Serena nervous.

"S, he's gone." Blair whispered. Serena stiffened.

"What do you mean, he's gone?"

"He left you a letter – you need to read what he said." Chuck gave Serena the envelope and tears began welling up.

"Can I please be alone?" Serena requested quietly.

"Of course, we'll be outside." Blair gently squeezed her hand. As the boys gave Serena a kiss on the cheek each, Blair picked up Henry and all left the room quietly.

Serena slowly opened the envelope, pulled out the letter and began reading.

_Dearest Serena,_

_I'm sorry that I won't be there when you wake up but I needed to leave. I can't let you leave New York to move back to Australia with me. Your family and best friends are here – they are worth more to your lives that your friends back home. Australia was your home for the past five years, but now it's time for you to return to your childhood home – somewhere that I don't belong or stay._

_The last few years being with you has been amazing and all the memories we have created together will always cherished. From the moment I met you, I was so enticed with your big, beautiful blue eyes – so full of happiness and life. I remember the first time I met you at the restaurant – you were sitting at the table on the balcony and I was sitting a few tables away working with the restaurant and bar manager discussing menus. I saw the waiter take your order and followed him to find out your order and table number. I went in and cooked it especially for you – a bigger portion than normal. I remember telling the waiter to give it to you and tell you that it's more than normal compliments of the chef. I went back to the managers and watched you eat it while your long blonde hair blew in the wind. When you were paying for the check, you had this big smile and it was beautiful. It turned out you were a regular customer and I didn't approach you six months later because I was scared._

_I love you so much, so much that it hurts for to do this to you and to me but it's the right thing to do, especially for me. You miss your best friends – even Nate who I know you still care very deeply for. Your face just lights up whenever you would talk about them and Nate still carries your heart. I know you love me but you'll always love Nate. I know you don't see it, but I do – you'll never fully give yourself to me as your feelings for Nate still has a hold on you. Stop running and give him a proper chance._

_You've brought me such joy to my life and I've never been so happy in my life. I hope you understand why I had to leave you behind in New York. I hope you continue with a career in food – you have an amazing talent with baking and sweets. You can open your own bakery or café. _

_My contact details are still the same, but please don't contact me. I'll call you when I'm ready. I want us to still be friends. I'll pack your stuff and send it over to you when I get the chance to sort through out stuff._

_Remember, I'll always love you and I hope you can forgive me for leaving you at this time of need again._

_Love,_

_Greg Jones._

Serena hand that held the letter dropped to her lap and she sobbed her eyes out while her brother and best friends watch her heartbreaking sobs.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait! Here is the next chapter.

Please read my note at the bottom :)  
All mistakes and errors are mine! R&amp;R :)

* * *

Chapter Ten

Serena sobbed herself for a good half an hour before she fell asleep, worn out from the crying and being emotionally and physically drained. Blair crept in quietly with Nate to check on Serena, while Erik and Chuck had to leave to do some business. She picked up the letter and read it with Nate tearing up the Greg's sweet words. Nate felt guilty for playing a role in breaking up in one of Serena's very few and very long lasting relationships she has ever had.

"Poor Serena…" Blair said sadly. Nate nodded. Serena stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. Blair and Nate watch their best friend wake up with bloodshot and tired eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" Serena asked bitterly. She wasn't in the mood to see anyone. The one person that she wanted, more _needed_ was no longer with her; the one person that had been with her throughout her whole cancer journey was gone…

"What do you mean S? We're here to look after you."

"Please, just leave. I don't want to see anyone." She looked straight at Nate. He stiffened – he was sick of Serena running and avoiding from all her problems.

"No. We are not leaving you." Nate said firmly. Blair nodded in agreement. "You are not pushing us out of your lives so you can deal with it on your own. Greg is not here anymore –"

"I KNOW HE ISN'T HERE!" Serena shouted. "Please, just leave me alone." Nate looked at Blair who mouthed to him that she would remain with Serena, seeing Nate was only hurting her more. Serena shuffled around the bed allowing Blair to climb onto the bed and wrap her arms around her to comfort her.

"How could he leave me?" Serena sobbed as she rested her head on Blair's stomach. Blair ran her hand down Serena's arm comforting her friend – through their 20-something year long friendship, she had seen Serena hit rock bottom many times, this was worse. Serena is fighting for her life that she did not cause and she lost someone she had loved very much and her family has not help.

"He loved you Serena. He did what was best for you and it was to let you stay here be supported by your best friends and your brother - we are your family. He did the right thing for him and for you." Serena nodded still not completely understanding why Greg had broken up and left her at this time in need.

"He was there for me the first time I was diagnosed, the first surgery I had and the first round of chemotherapy. He helped me through my struggles, he was my rock. He spent so much time off to look after me."

"We'll be here for you. Nate, Erik, Chuck and I will take turns to help you fight this cancer. We need you and we love you. We can't… I can't lose you. We're sisters." Blair said tearfully. Serena's heart pounded quickly hearing Blair's words – she was needed, something that her mum has never said to her.

Blair and Serena spent several hours reminiscent of their old high school days at Constance not realising that it was six at night and Nate along with Chuck who was holding Henry's hand bringing dinner to the girls. Henry pulled out of Chuck's hand and ran and climbed over Serena's bedside snuggling in her open arms.

"Are you feeling better now, Aunt Serena?" Serena looked down at his big beautiful brown eyes and grinned.

"I feel much better now that you're here. What's for dinner?" Chuck walked up to Serena and gave her a kiss on the cheek while Nate unpacked the boxes of dinner.

"Chinese food. We got you stir-fried chicken and vegetable noodles." Nate smiled and gave her a warm hug making both their hearts beat quicker at each other's touch.

"Thank you. I'm so over the hospital and its food. I can't wait to get discharged." She smiled. Everyone sat around Serena's bed with their dinner and relaxed after an emotional long day. As they were ready to eat, the door slid open and Lily walked in with Rufus, Jenny, Dan and her doctor.

"Good evening, Ms Van Der Woodsen, how are you feeling?" The doctor looked at Serena's medical files and her clipboard hanging on the edge of her bed.

"I'm feeling better however I just feel so weak and tired." She looked at her so-called _family_ with narrowed eyes clearly showing that they weren't wanted.

"Well, you'll be discharged tomorrow free from all the tests and check-ups. Your mother said that she'll be taking you home and acting as your main carer." Serena sat up quickly.

"Absolutely not."

"Erik!" Lily exclaimed. Erik walked in wearing his suit with a loosen tie and holding a briefcase.

"I'll be taking her to the Hamptons so she can recover before she starts chemotherapy in two weeks." Erik said firmly. He walked over to Serena's bedside and she reached out to his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"What happens when she starts treatment? You can't look after her, you have to work. My diary is clear for the next two months and I can provide her care." Lily challenged – never has her children ever stood against her with such force.

"Cancer isn't a two month illness, mother!" Serena snapped. "I need 24 hour, 7 day a week care during my chemotherapy. Who knows how many rounds of chemotherapy I need to do in the next twelve months. I know you, mother… you won't be looking after me… you'll have a nurse instead."

"So, where are you going to live then? Greg is not here anymore to take care of you anymore. Everyone else has to work, who will look after you then?"

"We will." Chuck spoke up. She looked at him with surprise. He chuckled. "Don't look so surprised sis, we're family… Blair and I talked about this a few days ago and my darling wife refuses to let Serena to be on her own – she and Dorota has been preparing the spare bedroom in our apartment." Serena's eyes started welling up.

"You've abandoned her long enough, Lily. Erik is no longer under your control, and Serena will not be under it again." Blair looked at Lily with narrowed eyes. "Chuck, Nate, Erik and I will all work together in taking turns to look after Serena. Chuck and I will work from home when we are not needed in the office. She also has Dorota anyways."

"But Serena –"

"Just leave mother. Serena and I don't need you… never have, never will." Erik said emotionlessly. His face was passive but his blue eyes were sharp and filled with anger and sadness. Lily looked at her children – she had lost them forever. She nodded and left the room suddenly, but stopped when she heard Serena's voice.

"Take your new family with you… I have one already, people who love and care for me regardless of what I do, what I say and how I am. I don't need you anymore." She said passionately holding Erik's hand even stronger than before, making him wince in pain. She moved to one of the bed, allowing Blair to sit on it again and hug her sister.

"Thank you guys so much for everything." She reached out and grasped Chuck's hand and squeezed it in appreciation. "I love you guys so much. I think I understand why Greg told me to stay here, you guys are here…" She smiled softly. Chuck kissed her hand and smiled. His phone rang and looked at the Caller ID then looked at Serena before excusing himself to take the call out of the room.

"Nice to hear from you, I take it you've landed?"

"_Yes, I have Chuck. How is she?"_

"She's upset and hurt that you've left, but she's a strong girl. Lily came and told the doctor that she was going to be discharged in her care." He heard the caller scoff.

"_I take it Serena told her to fuck off?"_

"Not exactly… Erik told Lily that he was going to take her to the Hamptons for a few weeks before she starts treatment. She's going to come live with me and my wife from now on."

"_Thank you Chuck. She needs you guys more than she realises." _

"When are you going to speak to her?"

"_I can't…not yet. I have to go now. I'll call you again soon. Take care of her. Please don't tell her I called."_

"I shall talk with you soon. If you ever need anything, please let me know. I won't." He hung up and walked into the room.

"Who was that?" Blair whispered as he saw Serena quietly sleeping on Blair's shoulder holding onto Henry who also fell asleep.

"No one.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter - sorry for the shortness of it. This chapter is more of a filler. The next chapter begins Serena's journey through treatment, rediscovery of her place in the Upper East Side and the rebuilding of Serenate:)

On another note - I won't be able to update for about a month as I am going overseas for a long-needed holiday. Please be patient! I will upload in 2016 :)

Your support has been amazing! I love reading your reviews :)

xoxo CrazyCaz See you in the New Year!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

_Spotted: S and Little E are heading on a trip for some brother and sister time. The Hamptons are set to have the party of the decade with the Infamous White Party coming up. Sources have spotted S's boyfriend has left the Upper East Side. I suppose it was too much too handle leaving poor S all on her own. Newly single Nate will be sure to look after her… or maybe their complicated feelings will just be too complicated._

"Time to get up, Serena!" Blair pulled the bed cover off Serena causing her to jolt up in surprise.

"What are you doing Blair? I want to sleep." She grumbled sleepily. Blair giggled and waved her hand in dismissal.

"Please, you're going to the Hamptons with Erik today or did you already forget?" She put her hands on her hips and pointed in her face. Serena pushed Blair finger out of her face and walked into her huge walk-in wardrobe and began throwing out her clothes and shoes.

"I assume you want me to help you pack thee clothes and shoes that you're throwing at me?"

"Thanks B!" Serena sang out. The _sisters_ spent the next few hours packing for Serena's two week trip as well as listening to Blair's constant complaining about not being able to go.

"Miss Serena, Mr Erik is downstairs in the lobby waiting for you. Vanya will come up and bring your things downstairs." Dorota said standing at the door in her usual uniform. Serena nodded and followed Dorota down to the lobby. Erik stood there with Nate and Chuck, making Serena's face light up at seeing Nate.

"Good Morning sis, you ready to go?" Chuck smiled and gave Serena a hug. Nate followed after holding onto her tightly and longer than usual.

"I'm going to miss you." He whispered. Serena's heart fluttered. It was something she hadn't felt in a long time – it was something that Nate could only do, not even Greg made her heart flutter like it was. He pulled out of the hug and grinned.

"How about you all come over to the Hamptons next week for grandmother's white party? She asked me to help her organise it."

"S, are you sure you're up for it? You just had surgery and all." Blair said with concern.

"I'll be fine, besides I need to do things to keep myself occupied. I don't want people to treat me as if I'm a patient." Serena rolled her eyes. Vanya walked over to the group and put Erik and Serena's bags into the limo that Chuck insisted them to use.

"Time for us to go S. Grandma is waiting for us to have lunch with her." Erik grabbed Serena's hand and interlaced his fingers with hers.

"I'll see you guys next week and _please_ try not to call me all the time to check up on me. Only call me if you want to actually talk about life." Serena joked. Serena's best friends watched her and Erik leave with smiles on their faces finally accepting that she was back for good.

* * *

Nate spent the rest of his time in New York leading up to the white party, he was restless and driving his workers up the wall. He was frustrated with not having Serena in his life again. Juliet was gone and he was glad that he didn't have to deal with her and her problems anymore. Nate spoke with Serena every day with Serena for at least an hour exchanging stories from the past five years they have been apart. He was missing her dreadfully today and it was only 9am. Chuck walked through his office and through a leather duffel bag on the floor in front of Nate's desk.

"You're going to the Hamptons now. Here's your bag." Chuck said immediately after dropping the bag on the floor. Nate looked up from his phone with furrowed brows.

"What are you talking about? I can't leave work." Chuck walked over to the armchair in front of Nate and sat with his legs crossed.

"Yes you can and you will. Thanks to my sources, you have been frustrated all week and I quote _acting like a dictator_ to your employees. I know you're missing Serena."

"Of course I miss her, don't you?" Nate huffed.

"I do, she's my sister but you miss her more after what happened between you too. Now, I have a car waiting for you with a bouquet of daisies sitting in the back. I'll take care of things here for the next few days till your actually temporary replacement gets here." Chuck stood up and buttons his suit blazer. "If you don't go now, you're going to run out of employees and from what Blair told me, Serena really misses you too." Chuck walked out of the office leaving Nate to think about his departing words. He stood up and grabbed the bag off the floor and walked out of his office, closing the door behind him.

"I'm leaving to the Hamptons today. Chuck is going to take care of things. For now, make sure no one calls me while I'm away and re-arrange all my meetings for today. For now, make sure everything is on hold. Lie if you have too." He began walking off when he heard his assistant mutter words of relief. He stopped and smiled.

"By the way, I'm sorry about this week. It's been a very frustrating week and I didn't mean to drive you crazy. Consider yourself employee of the year – I'm giving you a pay rise." He said over his shoulder smirking at his assistant's squeals of joy.

He got into the car that Chuck left for him and the driver began the journey to the Hamptons. He looked down at the daisies and smiled. He was feeling genuinely happy for the first time in many years.

* * *

Serena raced down the stairs hearing the enthusiastic knocks at the front door. She was feeling great since she had been at the Hamptons – at times she still felt a bit faint or weak but she would push herself to make sure she was alright. Since she had been in Australia, she packed on some weight and muscle to her usual slender frame. She went from a size six to a size eight and ate almost anything.

She opened the door and instantly beamed at the person in front of her. "Natie!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He dropped the bag and wrapped his arm around her waist savouring the moment. She pulled away but kept her arm around his neck.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were coming with Chuck and Blair on Friday?"

"Chuck kicked me out of the office. He said my employees were complaining about me and driving them crazy with work because I was frustrated being away from you." He grinned. He brought the flowers from Serena's back and put it in front of her.

"Daisies!" She took the bouquet of his hands and walked into the house. "How did you know they were my favourite?" She asked over her shoulder as Nate followed behind dumping his bag next to lounge chair. Nate's eyes followed Serena's every movement as she put the flowers in a vase and placed it in the centre of the kitchen island.

"Nate! What are you doing here?" Erik walked down the stairs surprised to see Nate in their kitchen.

"I thought I come early and help you guys out with the white party, but from the looks of your garden, it looks all ready." He chuckled walking over to the sliding doors overlooking the garden wear people were setting up the furnishings, lighting and all."

"Grandma was so relieved to hear that we coming over to stay – she claims she needed a lot of help and that Serena was a lifesaver." Erik laughed remembering their Grandma's theatrics. Serena took out a cold bottle of water.

"I did most of the planning in about two days. Grandma would've taken a whole month – I only needed her for approval or more money." Serena giggled walking out towards the garden. Nate was confused and looked at Erik.

"Umm…where is Serena going?" He asked slowly.

"Oh, Serena is meeting Jess, her personal trainer. They train on the beach about three times a week."

"Should she be doing that? I mean with her condition, shouldn't she be taking it easy?" He asked cautiously.

"Don't let her hear you say that. She'll snap at you like she did at me when she told me she was doing PT sessions. She wants to be normal and she is a strong person to manage her own health. She said if she's learnt anything over the past five years being away, it is being independent and controlling her own health." Erik said diplomatically walking into the kitchen to help finish the set up for the white party. Nate sat on the lounge in the rumpus room looking out into the garden thinking about Serena and these feelings that are starting to arise in him again. He closed his eyes and slowly began drifting off.

* * *

"Great session today Serena, you're doing really well. How's your diet going?" Serena looked at Jess lifting the corner of her mouth.

"Please Jess; you should know by now that I never diet. Will you be at the party tomorrow?" Serena and Jess walked up the beach together.

"Of course – free booze and music… try and stop me." The girls giggled as they went their separate ways. Serena walked up to the garden and looked around. The pool was all cleaned with lounges around and inflatables in the pool. The multiple bars were set up in every corner of the garden. The empty buffet was set up under the veranda on the balcony. Serena had planned the party so quickly once she had the idea of a relaxed yet fun party – there would be drinks, lots of food, music, outdoor couches and lounges. She smiled at her achievement and walked into the house. She opened the door and saw Nate sleeping on the couch. She smiled and took a deep breath when her heart starting beating faster at the sight of seeing _her_ Nate, something she hadn't felt in such a long time.

She walked up the stairs and into her bedroom, shedding off her sweaty clothes and into the shower. The hot steam washed away all the sweat and sand. She took the Goat's Milk soap and began lathering up her body slowly including the areas that would scar her for the rest of her life because of surgery. She rinsed off and wrapped herself in a big fluffy towel and stepped out of the shower. She put on her bra and underwear and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hands ran across her scars including her most recent ones. Her tears started flooding and whimpers started coming out of her mouth. She had not realised Nate walked into her bathroom and had saw her scars. He walked quietly and wrapped his arms around Serena's waist frightening the poor woman.

"Nate!" She sniffled. "What are you doing here?" She wiped away her tears away and tried to pull away from Nate's embrace but he only held onto her stronger.

"Let me go Nate." She said strongly.

"No." He said stubbornly, pulling her closer into his arms. She gave up her struggles and leaned into embrace. "I saw you touching your scars. I know what you are thinking."

"I'm ugly. These scars are not going to go away." She whispered. "I have to live with them for the rest of my life. No more bikinis." Tears fell from her eyes making her feeling more vulnerable than ever. Nate held onto her arms and turned her so they were both facing each other. He rested his hands on her cheeks and lifted her face up so their eyes were connected.

"Listen to me Serena..." She tensed up waiting to hear her be scolded like her mother always did. "You are beautiful and you always have been – these scars," he ran his fingers down the multiple scars, "are the definition of your strength and courage that you have shown through the tough times with your health and fighting off cancer." He ran his hands down her body igniting Serena as his fingertips was sending heat through her body and electricity through his. Serena looked down and relaxed.

"Thank you, but no man would want me after seeing these scars on my body. It's not the same anymore." She looked up and was surprised to see Nate's blue eyes darken almost filled with lust but showed hint of remorse.

"I do..." His eyes flickered to her luscious pink lips and her tongue darted out to moisten it. "I want you." He crashed his lips on hers and pulled her closer into his body. Serena immediately flung her arms around his neck and began kissing back. She nipped his bottom lip making him groan in satisfaction and slipped his tongue in, heating up the kiss. Serena continued kissing him until the image of Greg appeared in her mind, realising that she couldn't close him off as she still loved him. She pulled away, both of them panting.

"I can't do this." She pulled out of Nate's embrace and walked into the bedroom where a yellow sundress was laid out on her bed.

"Serena…" He groaned, knowing what was going to happen again – rejection by Serena. She put on her dress and walked to the standing mirror to fix her hair.

"No, Nate. I'm not ready yet. I still love Greg and it has only been a few weeks. I haven't heard from him yet, so there is still hope he might come back. He wouldn't do this to me." She said strongly, almost in disbelief with the last sentence as she knew deep down inside, there was almost no hope in Greg coming back. Nate came up from behind and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I understand. What if he doesn't come back or he contacts you and tells you that you two can't be together anymore?" She turned around and looked his beautiful eyes – a feature of his that she loved.

"Then we can talk about what just happened in the bathroom." She said calmly.

* * *

Chuck and Blair arrived at the Hamptons a couple hours before the White Party started to get settled in at the house that Serena's grandmother invited everyone to stay at. Henry was staying with his doting grandparents – Eleanor and Cyrus, while Lily and Rufus was spending the weekend at Brooklyn much too Serena's delight.

The party was starting and the garden was already full of people – young and old, male and female and a diverse range of race. Nothing says the Hamptons like its hot weather.

Serena walked out onto the balcony in a matching white blanket stitch + crochet bra style top and hipster bikini bottom that was also a blanket stitch that was covered with a see-through kimono and white thongs. She walked towards her best friends and Erik sitting together next to the pool. Blair was also wearing an all-white bikini but was covered in a white sundress. The boys looked to be in an intense card game while Blair was wearing her sunglasses soaking up the sun. Serena sat herself down at the end of Blair's seat smiling.

"You look like your old self again. I'm glad S." She smiled and took her sunglasses.

"Thanks B, it's really hot today. Can you help me put some sun lotion on my back please?" She squirted some cream onto Blair's hand as Serena lathered her arms and legs and the front of her body.

"These scars, S… what you have gone through…I'm so proud of you S." Blair said strongly.

"Thanks B; I couldn't have done it with you guys, but especially you. You're my best friend and sister." She turned around and gave Blair a hug after she had finished rubbing lotion on her back. Serena put her Kimono back on and went to the bar to get some drinks served the group.

She sat in between Erik and Chuck and joined in the card game, but it got to a point where it was becoming too hot for the girls. Blair walked over to Serena and pulled her up off the seat.

"I don't know Blair… Everyone is going to see my scars…" Serena said nervously, biting her bottom lip.

"Who cares? You're Serena Van Der Woodsen. People will look at them for a quick second then go back to admiring you wearing this hot bikini. Now come on." Blair giggled. Both women took off their cover-ups and jumped into the pool immediately cooling down their hot skin. Soon, more people started jumping in the pool, and someone found a water hose and began spraying people with it. It seemed that everyone was enjoying themselves. Chuck and Erik jumped in as Serena was coming out of the pool, feeling hungry. Nate handed her over a towel for her to dry herself. He watched her every movement, from leaving the pool area to the bar to get herself a cocktail and over to the shirtless men barbequing the food. His eyes narrowed when one of the men fed her a piece of chicken sausage. However, she wasn't flirting with the men, and was just enjoying company. Dorota walked out with a phone in her hands towards Serena. They spoke in hush tones and Nate immediately notice Serena's change in behaviour as she immediately took the phone out of Dorota's hand and walked out towards the edge of the garden by the waterfall.

Nate got up and closely followed Serena just to make sure she was alright. He was about to approach her but stopped.

"Greg…" She breathed.

* * *

_Finally an update! I apologise for such a long delay - I finished with school and wanted an extended break. When I got back from my overseas trip, I kind of lost motivation and had major writer's block. I hope to finish this book by the 20th chapter. _

_Thank you so much for the support and for being patient. I start university soon but I **WILL** finish this by end of this year!_

_AND YES I have changed my username again._

_xoxo CrazyCaz_


	12. Chapter 12

All mistakes and errors are mine. :)

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Nate stopped as soon as she whispered out his name. He knew he shouldn't be here, but he couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Greg…" Serena's tears started forming.

"_Hello Serena, did you get my letter?"_

"Is that all you can say to me, after disappearing and not calling for weeks?" Serena's voice raised and Nate hid himself behind a green hedge in case Serena saw him.

"_I'm sorry Serena, I explained everything to you in a letter. I know I'm being a coward, but I had to it. You need to be in New York with your friends and family." He said family in a bitter tone, knowing that her mother would be utter useless in her condition. "They have the resources and money to take care of you, sweetheart. This new job means I'm going to be away a lot and have to travel a lot to report to Fox Sports and I can't leave you alone. I know I've broken your heart by leaving you like I have, but it is for the best."_

"I understand Greg. Promise me, you'll keep in contact with me though? If not all the time, but once in a while." She whimpered. Nate's heart sank hearing how broken Serena was, wanting to run up to her and take her into his arms.

"_I'll email and call you at least once a month, but for now I think we need space, to repair our hearts and be whole again."_

"I love you…" She said sobbing through the phone and her hand wiping away her tears.

"_Oh Serena, I love you too…that's why I'm letting you go. Promise me one thing?"_

"What is it?" She choked out.

"_Find your true happiness and give Nate a chance. He might be your happy ending."_

"I will, goodbye Greg." She hung up the phone and buried her face in her hands. Nate snuck up behind Serena and pulled her into an embrace – comforting her and whispering in her ears soothing words as her fists remained on his chest. No words were said. Blair and Chuck approached the two and wrapped their own arms around the blondes, immediately easing the tension in Serena's body. She pulled away and started laughing in between her tears.

"When was the last time we were hugging like this?" The four of them laughed, something that they haven't done in a very long time. They separated and walked back to the party smiling. Serena finally felt closure after Greg left without words, and she finally felt like she was on her way towards happiness.

"You know what, I think I am kind of glad to be home. You three and Erik are all I need." Serena pulled Blair closer to her and gave her a side hug.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, S?" Blair looked up at her best friend, her sister with worried eyes. Serena smiled softly and gave Blair a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be okay; I mean I have other things to worry about. I start chemo on Monday and I'm really scared." She whispered at the end, very rarely did she admit that she was scared about things and when she does, she really meant it.

"Oh S, you have us now and you're not going to be alone. If we can afford the Upper East Side lifestyle, we can get you the best care for you to beat cancer. Now, no more being sad okay? Let's go back to the party to drink and have fun." Blair grasped Serena's hand and dragged her back to the white party. The rest of the evening, Serena forget all her troubles and actually had some fun. After a couple hours, Serena walked back upstairs to her room and began undressing out of her bathers and put on her fluffy robe.

"Serena, are you there?" Nate knocked on the door before opening a small gap to look to make sure she wasn't naked or anything.

"Come in Nate…" She replied as she ran her hand through her hair and began taking off her jewellery and make-up. He walked in with a soft smile on his face. He ran his hand through his freshly-washed wet hair.

"How are you feeling?" Nate asked him softly. Serena turned around to look at Nate – he looked at her in awe, _such a beautiful woman regardless of the make-up and messy hair._

"I've had better days, but I'm getting there." Serena made the decision that she was going to do what Greg made her promise to do which was to finally find her true happiness, and do it with Nate. Nate had always been her best friend and saved her from countless situations but never judged her for it, even when she had an affair with Tripp. She believed in fate and maybe Greg breaking up was her and pushing her towards Nate was what fate wanted. She walked over and gave Nate a kiss on the cheek before walking into the bathroom.

"Can you please bring some snacks upstairs? I want to watch a movie in bed." She cried out from behind before closing the shower door. Nate immediately shot up to his feet and walked downstairs to prepare a tray of snacks and drinks. By the time he returned upstairs, Serena was dressed in a long tee with a pair of shorts underneath but the length of the tee was half way down her thighs.

She tucked herself under the bed covers and Nate placed the tray on the table beside her bed. She pat the empty space on the bed beside her.

"Stay with me Natie… I don't want to be alone." She said softly.

"Of course S, anything for you." He smiled. He settled himself beside her and she immediately snuggled into his side and his arm wrapped around his waist pulling her closer so they snuggle together.

Serena felt extremely nervous for the first time since she had chemotherapy the first time while she was listing in Australia. Even the second time she had surgery wasn't as nerve-wracking as the last time. She sat in the chair at the hospital waiting for the nurse to set up her chemotherapy. She had spent her weekend with Nate watching movies, going out to try new restaurants and having gelato in Central Park. He walked into the room smiling drinking a cup of coffee and sat down next to Serena.

"Are you ready for your first round of chemo?" He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm a little bit nervous. It's different this time around." She shrugged. She reached out to hold onto his hand and squeezed it gently before looking at his beautiful blue eyes, "will you please stay with me?"

"Absolutely S, I'll just text my assistant to change around my schedule." He smiled. He got up and left the room, just as the nurse walked in.

"How are you feeling today Miss Van Der Woodsen?" The nurse smiled brightly as she began setting up Serena's areas. Nate walked in giving the nurse one of this breathtaking smiles.

"I'm feeling alright, especially since my number one supporter will be here." She pointed at Nate.

"Alright, let's get your first round started." The nurse proclaimed as she pricked the needle into the back of the forearm.

An hour later, Serena finished her first session of chemotherapy but was feeling a little queasy, so Nate helped her back to her room at Chuck and Blair's house. It was currently empty except Dorota was scattering around the house. He settled Serena down in her bed, "Dorota, can you please bring up some tea and sandwiches for Serena?" He yelled out to Dorota. _Poor girl, she's so tired…_ He sat next to Serena and tucked her against him. He began soothing her hair as she slept. The room was filled with utter silence except of the quiet snores from Serena. Dorota walked in quietly and placed the tray quietly on the bedside table.

He gently shook Serena awake, "Serena, you need to have some food." Serena's eyes began to flutter and her vision began clearing as she saw his beautiful eyes staring down directly into her own blue eyes. He reached across Serena and took the tray and placed it on his laps.

"Here's some chamomile tea and ham and cheese sandwiches for lunch. Blair said she'll bring you some red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting for you after she picks up Henry." Serena smiled brightly and started chowing down her sandwiches and drinking her tea. Nate laughed out loud at her messy eating.

"You must be really hungry." Serena nodded and grinned. She finished eating and walked over to the bathroom and filled her bathtub and sprinkled lavender smelling bath salts all over. She turned on the jets. She walked out of the bathroom with the taps off and the jets on and saw Nate shaking the bed cover and re-making the bed.

"Natie," she said standing there unintentionally showing off her long legs, "there's something I want to talk to you about." He walked up to Nate and laced her arms around his neck. "I promised someone that I would try and find true happiness…and he suggested that I might find it with you." Nate was sightly shocked at Serena's confession but he was relieved, because years of feelings had been buried inside until now.

"This can be our chance, there is nothing and no-one that can stop us. Well, maybe except my cancer and that I could die from it, but other than that, we are two single people who have feelings for each other but could never act on it properly and – "Nate placed his finger on her lips to quieten her and chuckled at her blabbering.

"I want us to try again too…" He confessed with a small blush on his cheeks. He pulled her closely so their bodies were pressed against each other. Serena licked her lips and eyes fell to his lips as she cupped his cheeks in her hands. He grasped her neck and pulled her face to his and kissed her passionately. Her luscious lips felt so good against his soft, seductive lips and their kisses always felt so electric.

"Would you like to join me in the bath?" She asked against his lips. She pulled out of embrace and clutched onto her hand pulling him towards the bathroom, with Nate shutting the door behind them kissing him against the closed door.

* * *

_This chapter might seemed a little rush but I'm planning on tying up this story soon. The epilogue will be the 15th chapter so I got about 2 more chapters._

_Nate and Serena are finally getting their act together! I'm thinking of bringing Juliet back to ruffle some feathers but not sure. _

_Thanks for the support and keep on R&amp;R :)_

_xoxo CrazyCaz_


	13. Chapter 13

All mistakes and errors are mine :) Not edited

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

_Six Months Later_

Serena had closure after that phone call from Greg six months ago at the White Party, and he contacted her a month later to try and restore the friendship they once had before they began dating. It was three months ago, that Serena had finished her last session of chemotherapy and Greg had flown into New York to see her. Nate was with her every step of the way ever since that first session of chemotherapy that Serena had, however when he saw Greg, he couldn't help but feel jealous and nervous. Serena and Greg reassured not only Nate, but Chuck and Blair that they were friends, and only friends. Greg had told them that he had been seeing a girl for a few weeks and that he was happy that Serena found her true love, even if at that point they hadn't said the L word to each other yet.

Nate took her on weekly dates whenever Serena would not feel so tired, or they would help look after Henry together when Chuck and Blair were having their own date nights or they were travelling. Serena and Blair sobbed together when Serena's hair began to fall out – Blair crying much more intensely than Serena did. She reassured her that it would grow back and that getting it all shaved was worse than it falling out, and she was right. Serena was right; she and Blair went to their boutique salon to get her head shaved and Blair was seeing what Serena went through when she was living in Australia and facing cancer for the first time all by herself. It was extremely emotional for the best friends. Lily and Rufus visited Serena during one of her sessions and sat down calmly to talk – of course, Lily wanted the forgiveness of her own daughter and seeing her daughter with machines attached to her and her haggard, tired eyes made her feel guilty for not being there for her daughter for the first time. Serena forgave her mother and welcomed her and Rufus back into her life.

"Serena, baby wake up." Warm lips were pressed on her lips and fingers were caressing her jaw and cheeks. Her eyes fluttered open adjusting to the harsh sunlight, to see his beautiful blue eyes. "Good morning…" He grinned softly. Serena smiled and stretched her arms and legs.

"Good morning Natie." She leaned up to kiss him gently, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he weaved his arm under her back and held her close. He ran his hand gently through Serena's newly grown hair.

"Happy Birthday my darling…" He said lovingly and eyes shining brightly.

"I feel so old…" Serena pouted but her eyes smiling.

"28 isn't old."

"You didn't say that when you turned 28 three months ago."

"Well, let's just say I'm embracing it now." He chuckled. Serena got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She ran her fingers through her messy blonder hair that had already grown to a length that reached halfway to her ribs.

"It's so long already." Nate commented from behind leaning against the door frame.

"I know! Blair gave me these vitamins and they also helped with hair growth." She undid her robe and walked into the big shower with Nate following into behind her.

The couple entered the doctor's office waiting for the results of Serena's final check-up feeling slightly nervous. Dr Huntington walked in with a straight face and holding some folders in her arms.

"Hello Serena, Nate. How are you feeling?" She sat down and put on her glasses and began writing notes.

"I'm feeling good. I haven't felt like this in a while. Blair gave some multi-vitamins to help improve with my health. I was feeling so weak and tired a couple of weeks after my last session." Nate's hand was laced with Serena's as she spoke to the doctor.

"Have you been eating well? Any vomiting or indigestion?"

"No, I'm eating fine and a lot. Feeling better now that my weight is back to normal when I came back to New York."

"Well, this is all good signs." She lowered her pen and looked up at them and smiled. She took off her glasses and open the file.

"I'm happy to say that you are now in remission." Nate squeezed her hand as Serena sighed with relief.

"Your cancer has not been as threatening as it was the first time but with the surgery and early start to chemotherapy, the chances of the cancer coming back has been slightly reduced. We cannot be sure until you have your next check-up in three months again." Serena nodded quickly. Nate gave her a peck on the lips and squeezed her hand. They left the doctor's office filled with relief and happiness.

They took a stroll around Central Park eating their favourite gelato and talking, just like old times – that was one of their favourite thing to do. Serena was a big foodie and enjoyed a good dining experience in beautiful locations but if she had to choose her favourite thing to do with her boyfriend, it would be taking stroll in a park and eating gelato. Everyone had called her to wish her a happy birthday after she left the doctor's appointment but she wanted to surprise them when she saw them later in the evening.

They stopped walking when they reached the lake in the middle of Central Park and Nate held grasped her hands and looked at her intensely.

"I love you Serena." He leaned over and gave Serena a passionate kiss, wrapping her into his arms and Serena instantly entangled her hands through his soft hair. He pulled away and smirked at Serena's red cheeks and puffy lips.

"I love you too Nate. I always have and I always will." She said lovingly.

"You've been my best friend since we were little and I can't imagine my life without you. Those years with you away when you were at boarding school and living in Australia, were really hard and I don't want to lose you like that again. Since you've come back into my life and forgiven me for the whole Juliet incident, I'm at peace and I feel whole again. I know that I can't let you go ever again. So…" Serena gasped as Nate bent down on knee and took out a box from his coat pocket. He lifted the lid off the box.

"Serena Celia van der Woodsen, will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes!" Serena whispered without hesitation. She didn't even take time to stare at the ring presented in front of her – all she needed and wanted to hear was 'becoming _his_ wife'.

"Really?!" Nate immediately responded. Serena laughed and held his face in her hands and bent down to meet his soft lips.

"YES!" She squealed out. Nate took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Serena's slender finger and stood up with a massive smile on his face. He picked up Serena and began twirling her around in the air. He put her down and hugged her tightly as Serena began to admire her huge ring.

"It's a five-caret cushion-cut diamond ring from Harry Winston. I was going to get you the ten-caret one, but I knew you wouldn't care about how big the diamond would be."

"You're right. I don't care how many carets my engagement ring would be. I only care about being your wife."

"Well, with the polls doing well, you may be marrying the next mayor of New York." He winked. Serena giggled.

"I don't care about any polls, rings or titles. I just want to marry you – Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Archibald." She said sweetly. The rest of the day, Serena was on a high – she was in remission, she was happy and she was engaged to her one true love. Nate felt like he just won a million dollars – his magazine was succeeding, he had great friends and family and he was marrying the woman of his dreams.

Serena wanted to have a hearty birthday dinner, so Blair and Chuck organised an intimate family dinner for Serena's birthday at Lincoln Square Steak restaurant on the Upper West Side of New York. It was a mildly warm July night for her birthday and decided to put in some effort and dress up. Her hair was pulled back into a messy yet sleek ponytail, her makeup was natural with big lashes, bronze contouring and a nude lip. At ever chance she gets, she just admires her engagement ring, absolutely adoring it and smiled as she remembers Nate's proposal. She decided to wear her Valentino off-the-shoulder jersey mini dress with a pair Gianvito Rossi, macramé and suede peep-toe ankle heels with the lace tied around the ankle.

"Wow baby, you look hot." Serena swung her head around and saw Nate standing with a crisp blue shirt and a pair of navy blue chinos and shiny black shoes neatly tied up. He strode towards her and pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her cheek. "Every man in the room is going to jealous of me because I've got the most beautiful in my arms." She finished putting on some jewellery and laughed.

"Look who's talking, all the women are going to be fawning over my handsome man and I just have to stand there and watch you." Serena pulled out and grabbed her phone on the way out of the room with Nate following her.

"S, I've only got eyes for you, but I like a possessive woman." He winked at her.

They took a cab to the restaurant and were immediately seated at a private room – Lily, Rufus, Erik, Blair and Chuck, and Georgina and Jack were seated already.

"Are we late?" Serena asked them as Nate pulled out her chair for her seeing everyone with drinks.

"No, you're on time… but we came a little early to make sure everything was good. The chef will be sending his best food and drinks for us. So drink up S." Blair grinned.

"Well, I have some news…" Everyone turned their attention to Serena and Nate. She took a deep breath, "I'm in remission! No more chemotherapy!" Gasps and congratulatory shouts were heard in the room as the waiters came around with the appetizers.

"And… Nate proposed!" Serena squealed flashed her huge ring to the table. Blair squealed and swept Serena in a hug. As the night went on, conversations flowed and Lily watched her daughter smiling and laughing just like she used to when she was a child and nothing was stopping in the way of her living a fulfilled life. Serena received the usual presents that she had always received from her family – clothes, shoes, bags and jewellery, but nothing could beat Nate engagement ring. Serena blew out the candles on her red velvet birthday cake and immediately stuffed her face into a big piece savouring that taste that she has missed for many months.

Blair and Lily had already begun talking about wedding plans, much to Serena's dismay – she knew from the moment she began dating Nate again, she wanted a very intimate wedding with her closest friends and family – similar to what Blair and Chuck had, only without the drama and Gossip Girl being involved. She sat there and said very little whenever she was asked questions. Nate saw the discomfort that his fiancée felt from her tense shoulders, so he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple, muttering "Everything will be alright…"

They all left the restaurant with filled stomachs and happy smiles on their faces. Nate and Serena walked into Serena's room at Blair's penthouse, when Serena saw bags and boxes in her room.

"What's going on? Why are my stuff in bags and boxes?" Serena looked around confused.

He pointed at the Prada cases – big and small and said nonchalantly, "these are your bags for our trip and the boxes are all your stuff that are going to be moved into our new place." Serena looked at him with wide eyes.

"What place? What trip?"

"The place just a couple blocks away from here that you and I will own, once you sign the papers." He picked up the papers on the mattress and showed her. She snatched the papers out of his hand and skimmed through it quickly.

"We own our own place!?" She asked bewildered at Nate's gesture. He nodded chuckling as he held out his fountain pen to her. She took the pen and rapidly signed the paper.

"We are home owners to our place!" She grinned and pulled Nate's face to her as their lips met. "Mmm… I love you so much." She mumbled on his lips.

"Come on Serena, time to go to the airport. The Maldives are waiting for us." He announced, walking out of the room with Serena's cases. Serena stood in shock. Her birthday could not get any better. She looked around her room one last time before leaving the room smiling at the thought of her new future.

* * *

_Yay! New Chapter! Thank you guys so much for your patience! Sadly, this story is coming to an end! One full chapter and an epilogue to go! I love my Serenate just as much as you do considering you are still reading this book :)_

_Thank you so much for sticking by me and for all the reads and reviews!_

_Lots of love xoxo_

_CrazyCaz_


	14. Chapter 14

Not edited. All mistakes and errors are mine.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"Thank you for choosing to stay at Six Senses Laamu, your bags will be sent to your room. If you would follow me, Mr Archibald, I will take you and your fiancée to your room." Nate and Serena followed the receptionist hand-in-hand to their villa. They were both in awe with where they were, not only was their resort amazing, but the island as a whole was spectacular. Serena though the Hamptons was amazing, the Maldives topped it – the water was as blue as Nate's eyes (if that was even possible) and how private and remote the island was. She saw couples walking along the beach, having breakfast together or simply just walking around. It was peaceful and quiet, something Serena needed since she had been in New York – she had only been to the Hamptons a few times, but other than that she was sick of the bustling city.

"Mr Archibald, Ms Van Der Woodsen," The young lady opened the door to their private villa and led the blonde couple in and showed them around their room, "this is your room – it is called the Laamu Water Villa with your own private pool. You are located the furthest away from the main island which ensures your privacy that you have requested. As you can see outside, there is the outdoor relaxing platform next to the pool with day beds and aquarium dining deck if you wish to each outside by the water with your own view of the ocean. This room has a King sized bed and an all-glass bathtub, a Nespresso Machine and your own bicycles for you to ride around in the resorts. You also have complimentary breakfast through our In-Villa Dining. If you have any issues or request, don't hesitate to contact us using the IDD telephone." She finished. Serena opened her purse and gave her a very generous 765 Maldivian Rufiyaa as a tip (equals 50 US Dollars). The lady thanked her profusely before exiting the room.

Shortly, their valet dropped off their bags in their room before leaving Serena and Nate alone on their outdoor deck overlooking the ocean. Nate wrapped his arms around Serena and pulled her into his embrace as Serena wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Nate, this place is beautiful." Serena sighed softly. Nate's eyes lit up and pecked her lips.

"Anything for you S… it's beautiful, just like you." Serena giggled.

"That's so cheesy Natie." She ran her fingers through his hair. Nate crashed his lips onto her lips surprising Serena, but started to respond just as hard and passionately as him. His hands were roaming all over the curves of her back and her body was tingling with his touch. He bit her bottom lip eliciting a moan from the back of Serena's throat and thrust his tongue into hers, tasting her mouth. His hands slid down to her ass and picked her up, instantly Serena wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom. He threw her onto the bed and clothes flew off. He was hovering over her locking his eyes with her lust-filled eyes.

"I love you so much Serena." He whispered and pressed kisses down the column of her throat.

"Oh, I love you too Nate, more than you know…" She managed to groan out. That day, began the holiday of a lifetime for the both of them.

_Two Weeks Later_

Serena laid out on the day bed on the platform deck looking out to the ocean – Nate left her alone as he went for a run along the beach, leaving her to think about the past two most amazing weeks she's ever had. Much to Nate's surprise, the first two weeks were all about doing activities and seeing new things – not once had a Spa day. They did several full days of island hopping where they met the local people and visited a school and played with the young children; they also did a sunset dolphin cruise, several surfing lessons which Serena managed to pick up quickly, some cooking classes; they also went on a night dive where they saw beautiful animals that lived in the island's waters. Serena got up off the daybed and dived into their private pool and swam several laps before leaning on the edge of the pool again admiring the ocean surrounding her. Last night Nate surprised her with private barbecue dinner on the sandbank where they shared stories and laughed whilst enjoying their dinner and watching the night sky. Nate walked into their villa and saw the back of Serena in their pool, so he pulled his shirt off and dived in and swam up to her.

"Hey baby…" He wrapped his arms around Serena and pressed a kiss on her bare shoulders.

"Hi honey… can you believe we're leaving soon?" Serena said sadly. Nate had organised a big surprised for Serena that he had been keeping as a secret for a few days.

"Well, we can stay longer if you want." He suggested. She spun around and looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Really? Don't you have to go back and work?"

"Well, I know how much you don't want a big wedding or all that drama that comes with a wedding, so I thought we could get married here and spend two more weeks here as our honeymoon." He said casually. Serena's eyes widened.

"You mean, elope here?" She looked at his face – he was serious.

"Why not? We don't have to deal with our mothers or Blair. We don't need to worry about guest lists or where to have our reception. I've already organised everything."

"You have? Oh Nate!" She squealed and hugged him tightly. "Let's do it!" She smiled brightly. Nate kissed her lips chastely and both of them smiled so brightly that no one could ruin their happiness.

"Well then my darling fiancée, someone will come and help you get ready, while I go and make sure everything is ready for our ceremony later today."

"Today!? Honey, why the hurry if we're going to be here for another two weeks?"

"I can't wait to be your husband for much longer. I just want to make you my wife already." He grinned. Serena sighed – Mrs Archibald… that had a very nice ring to it. They spent a bit more time in pool planning their life back home with the occasional make out. At about three in the afternoon, women from the resort spa came into their room to give Serena a facial, massage and helped her get ready. Nate was off on the wedding location, talking with a chef and the wedding planner to make sure that everything was perfect. He believed that this wedding will be more memorable than anything that Lily or Blair would plan.

"Ms Van Der Woodsen, Mr Archibald has hung your dress in the bathroom and would like you to wear no shoes." Serena nodded and walking into the bathroom and her mouth dropped at the sight of her dress. She walked up and felt touched it – it was a stunning ivory lace gown with full length sleeves and a straight boat neck and it was floor-length. She undid her robe and wore her dress which was also backless. She walked out of bathroom smiling.

"Oh, you make a beautiful bride Ms Van Der Woodsen." The spa attendant did very minimal make-up to enhance her blue eyes and cheekbones, while they braided her hair into a milkmaid braid and placed a white floral headpiece on top. She put on her diamond teardrop earrings and slipped on some simple sandals and walked out to meet the wedding planner and her driver. The drove around the resort to a private beach where she saw her man standing with an older man who she can assume was the celebrant. The wedding planner handed her a beautiful bouquet of flowers and she took her sandals. Nate turned around and saw his wife-to-be walking towards him with the Boduberu Maldivian band playing in the background, in her beautiful wedding dress that he bought and packed secretly. Both blondes had soft smiles on their faces as they were getting married without drama and chaos, and overlooking the crystal blue water and on the clean, white sand. He put his hand out and Serena interlaced his fingers with her as they both stood in front of the celebrant. He had asked the Chef (who Nate and Serena had become good friends with over their stay) and the wedding planner to act as witnesses.

The ceremony began smoothly and they could not take their eyes off each other.

"Nathaniel, please proceed with your vows," The celebrant asked. Nate took a deep breath and smiled softly.

"Serena, I have loved you since we were just kids. Despite all of our mistakes and endless numbers of exes, we always wind up back together. It may have taken us a number of times to get it right, but finally we made it. I love you so much, and I couldn't imagine not being without you. I am your knight in shining armour to my damsel-in-distress. I am your King to my Queen. I will protect you, love you and cherish you for the rest of my life." Serena could feel tears sliding down her face but Nate quickly wiped it away with his thumb leaving a tingling feeling.

"And Serena, please proceed with your vows."

"Natie, you have saved me so many times – without you, I would've been dead or still in rehab. Despite everything that has happened with me and all the wrongs that I have done, you have never judged me, hurt me or lied to me. You have always been the one to be there for me when no one else would. I has taken me years to realise just how much I love you, since we were kids. I love being your Queen, your damsel-in-distress and the love of your life. I will always love you and I will always be there for you. You are the light of my life." She smiled as Nate squeezed her hand gently.

They exchanged rings that Nate had bought from New York before the trip, also from Harry Winston – he wore a 18K white gold and Zalium band and Serena wore a full circle diamond platinum wedding band under her engagement and full circle princess-cut diamond wedding band on top of her engagement ring making a three-ring stack.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Nate smiled his brightest smile ever and dipped Serena into a passionate kiss with his hand resting on her bare back. They walked to the table and signed two marriage certificates – one that is non-legal from the Maldives and the legal one from New York. He gathered her in his arms and they took photos taken by a wedding photographer. As time progressed, the sun began setting and they were led to a private table on the beach surrounded by flowers and tea-light candles. They sat side by side enjoying their meal and delicious wine.

"Mrs Serena Archibald…my darling wife." He whispered in Serena's ear and gentle bit her earlobe making Serena moan in delight.

"Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Archibald, my sexy husband..." She smiled kissing his lips gently. After dinner, Nate took her on a romantic stroll along the waters before taking up to their room and making sweet, sweet love to his wife.

Serena was getting annoyed with the constant ringing and texts on her phone from Blair and her mother about the wedding. She groaned at the latest text and threw the phone onto the closes lounge seat. Nate and Serena had only just landed back in New York and settled in their new penthouse a few blocks from Blair and Chuck's apartment.

"What's wrong darling?" Nate wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as they were looking out the window. Serena spun around and threw her arms around his neck.

"Blair and my mother are driving my phone insane with all their wedding plans, ideas and appointments. Now, there's a family dinner tonight at my mother and Rufus's place." Nate frowned.

"Does this dinner include all the Humphreys?"

"Unfortunately." Serena sighed. "I really just wanted to spend time in our new home, just the two of us."

"I know baby, but it's family. My mother is having one this weekend as well with the Archibald family and my grandfather will be there as well."

"I can deal with your family. Your grandfather loves me." She giggled. Serena dragged Nate into their master bathroom and took a long shower to get reacquainted with each other before getting dressed to go to dinner. As Serena was putting on her jewellery, she stopped to admire her rings. She absolutely loved them and promised Nate that she would never take her rings off and Nate promised never to take his off either, and if he did when he exercised, he would wear it around his neck. Serena had wrapped her arm around Nate's arm with her hands caressing Nate's biceps with a dreamy smile on her face as they entered the Humphreys' home. It seemed that they were the last ones there – she politely greeted Dan and Jenny as she walked up towards her mother.

"Hi mom, hi Rufus." Nate also pecked her cheek and shook Rufus's hand.

"Darling, you look absolutely radiant. Your hair has grown back beautifully." Lily complimented running her hand through Serena's blonde locks. Serena was thankful that her mother hadn't noticed the rings on their fingers.

"Serena! Nate!" Blair squealed walking quickly towards the blondes and embraced them. Blair immediately noticed her sparkling ring finger and glared at her best friend.

"What is this? Did you guys elope!?" She screeched causing everyone around them to wince. Nate swung his arm around her waist as she snuggled into his embrace.

"Yes…" They smiled sheepishly. The room went silent – preparing for Lily and Blair's reaction. In that moment, Lily's plate clattered on the floor.

"SERENA!" Blair screamed. She began pacing up and down the room muttering words that no one could pick up.

"Good surprise sis. I've never seen my wife so agitated from something you did. Well done." Chuck smirked standing next his best friend while holding Henry in his arms. Nate grinned and ruffled his nephew's hair.

"How could you do this to me, Serena!? My eldest daughter ran off to get married in another country where she had no friends or family there to see her. No pre-planning, reception or anything. What on earth is the matter with you?"

"Yes Serena, do tell us what you and Nate were thinking, running off to get married, IN THE MALDIVES!?" Serena was sick of this, she was a changed woman – since she had returned to the Upper East Side, she swore never to be the same superficial, careless and selfish girl that she was before the she left.

"Stop! I'm not that same girl that you guys knew before I left! I don't care about having a lavish wedding where I'm wearing designer dresses. I don't care about the flower arrangements, or what colour scheme the reception should be. I just care about marrying the man I love. From the minute we announced our engagement, you two have been planning our wedding. It's like a competition between the two of you." Serena ranted.

"Well, why didn't you just us S?" Blair sighed in defeat, understanding her reasoning.

"Would you have listened?"

"No…" Blair sighed.

"Well, congratulations Nate, Serena. I hope you have a long and happy marriage. Now let's all sit down" Rufus said graciously. Nate and Serena nodded in thanks. Everyone sat around the dining table, and settled to enjoy a delicious feast prepared by Rufus and Lily. Lily and Blair were still internally fuming with Serena and Nate's choice to elope, and would not acknowledge them as husband and wife yet, but the newlyweds didn't care, they were happy.

* * *

Finally a new chapter! This is the final chapter of this story! I'm sorry that it's short but it's time that this story came to an end. I'll write up an epilogue to tie up the story. I'm sorry that it has taken so long to actually come up with this chapter because I did have a writer's block but I was also in my first semester of university and I have finally finished! :)

Thank you everyone for sticking by this story! I will say my final thank yous in the epilogue!

xoxo Caz


	15. Epilogue

Not edited. All mistakes and errors are mine. :)

* * *

Epilogue

Five Years Later

Serena was absolutely glowing as she entered her fifth month of pregnancy.

"William, come downstairs right now." She shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Her three-year-old son had recently passed the 'terrible-twos' stage, but he was still up to mischievous. He was worse whenever he was with his older cousin Henry Bass, but he was such a great little boy – he had a big, compassionate heart who loved playing sports and dressing well, much like his father.

"William Charles Archibald! Get your bottom downstairs right now or you lose your TV rights for a week." Immediately she heard footsteps racing down the stairs and stood up straight in front of his mother.

"Why is your brother's room in a big mess and where are all the toys and gift that was given at the baby shower?" She crossed her arms and looked down at her nervous son with a stern look on his face. He looked at his feet refusing to answer, and as Serena was about to speak again, Nate entered the penthouse from the elevator.

"Hi Honey! How are – oh, what's going on?" He walked over to stand next to Serena and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I found the baby nursery in a complete mess a few minutes ago – I know I haven't been in there all day nor has the maid. All the gifts and toys are not in the room and it's just a complete mess." Nate looked at his wife, and she was not happy. Early on during the first pregnancy, they swore never to be like their parents – they were going to be strict but fair and spoil them with love and attention that they lacked when they were children. They weren't however, going to spoil their kids with materialistic things, or have a 24-hour nanny. Once Serena and Nate settled as a married couple, Serena opened up her own event planning business and immediately signed Blair up as her first and forever customer. She managed to sign ten clients in the first two weeks of the business opening and has been receiving plenty of media attention. She has done a few magazine photo shoot and interviews but she took some time off at the end of third trimester of her first pregnancy. Her pregnancy had been smooth sailing the first time, and this second pregnancy made no difference. Nate bent down to his son and looked at his son.

"Will, did you hide the baby's toys and presents?"

"No…" Will responded and looked at his feet.

"Will…" Nate pressed on, "you know that lying is bad thing to do. So tell me the truth now, and your mother won't punish you." He looked up at his wife who didn't not look pleased about Will not getting punished.

"I hid the toys and presents in the pantry room, and I only made the room messy because I don't want another baby." He whispered. Nate stood up and looked at Serena who was in shock, but her eyes showed a hint of guilt. Serene bent down and hugged her son.

"Oh Will, just because we are having another baby, that doesn't mean we will love you any less. We will love you just as much as the new baby. We will still do the things that you want to do with you." She kissed his cheek. He nodded.

"I'm sorry mummy. I'm sorry daddy. I'll put the toys and presents back in the room." He said in defeat. Nate ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Good boy, now go upstairs and do it. Your mother will come up and help you clean the nursery once I finish talking with her." Will nodded and slowly walked up the stairs. Once Will was out of sight, Nate pulled Serena into an embrace and rained her face full of kisses causing Serena to giggle.

"Nate! Stop! Will is upstairs." She slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Sorry, it's just I love my wife so much." He grinned. She smiled and kissed his lips hard.

"How was work?"

"The Mayoral office is busy now that it's election year. The Spectator is still running smoothly and from all reports, your business is making lots of money." He smiled.

"That's great news my darling. Are you excited?"

"I am actually – the polls have me leading but a couple points against the opposition. It seems the public are happy with how I have been doing so far."

"Of course they are Nate, you've been focusing on those who need help – the poor, the unemployed, the weak."

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you baby. Your dedication to physically helping charities is so admirable, and you have taught me so much." He said tenderly.

"We're a good team aren't we?" She grinned. Serena kissed her husband again before walking upstairs to the nursery.

* * *

"Serena, do you know how many times I've had to buy Henry new clothes? That husband and son of yours HAD to get my son into muddy soccer." Blair was furious at Henry for again running his clothes that he wore after training as he decided to go and play more soccer in the muddy training field in his Armani Junior clothes.

"Oh come on Blair, he's a ten-year-old boy, what else is he supposes to do? What else is he meant to do at his age? Be a mini Chuck?"

"Mum! Stop it, I'm not a baby anymore."

"Yes, I expect him to be a gentle son like his father. No Henry, you'll always be my baby. Now, go get upstairs and go to Dorota in the bathroom. She'll give you and Will a bath." Serena stood up after undressing Will who raced up behind Henry – it was obvious to all the parents, that Will saw Henry as his Idol.

"Where's Scarlett, Blair?" Blair had a three-year-old daughter who was every bit like Blair, except had the temperament of Chuck which was to everyone's relief, as Blair was the most dramatic and evil genius of the foursome.

"Mother and Cyrus took her out for the day – she wanted to buy her some clothes for the winter coming up. I've been so busy with the new fashion line, that I haven't been able to shop for the winter."

"Ooh! What is the new fashion line? You haven't even told me about it!" Serena and Blair walked into the sitting room where there was some tea and macarons sitting on the coffee table.

"It is our very first maternity line and I want you to be the face of it!" Blair announced excitedly. Serena squealed in excitement and clapped her hands.

"I would love to Blair! Can I see the designs?" At that moment, Chuck and Nate walked into the Waldorf/Bass apartment and greeted their wives before walking upstairs to check on the boys.

"Of course. Stop by the studio next week and we should have the designs made already. I'm not debuting it any time soon yet."

"I will be there next Wednesday after my meeting at the Plaza with one of my clients." Serena pulled out her thick diary planner and began writing down her plans for Wednesday. Once the boys had finished bathing, the two families went out to their local Italian restaurant where they had dinner; they decided that every fortnight, both families would have dinner at somewhere low key and family friendly and every other weekend it would only be there parents going out.

Over the next few months, Serena was glowing with her current pregnancy but was still extremely busy, much to her husband's dismay, she continued to plan parties and weddings, however never attended them when asked. She was never extremely stressed and her blood pressure was relatively stable. Now free of cancer, it had been a long time coming for Serena to get to where she was now. Years of being the Upper East Side's it girl under constant spotlight, to controversial Gossip Girl posts, to leaving the Upper East Side for a good five years where she had to go through cancer without her family and friends and returning back to New York and going through all of that again. She was now a successful event planner living in a big penthouse overlooking Central Park with her successful husband who is the love of her life and her children. Never did she imagine that she would live till now with everything that she wanted. If she could thank God for anything, it would be for opportunities that she was given since she left the Upper East Side ten years ago.

Serena felt something happening in her stomach, and looked down to see the puddle of water on the floor tile… her water broke.

"Blair!" She shouted and groaned in pain as she felt her first contraction. She winced in pain as Blair rushed from the kitchen to help her best friend.

"Are you in labour? How far are your contractions?" Dorota followed from behind with Scarlett in her hands.

"My water broke – they are about five minutes apart from each other." She groaned in pain from the next contraction.

"Where is your baby bag?" Blair whipped out her phone and began activating the phone tree as she and Dorota helped Serena downstairs and into the cab to the hospital. By the time they got to the hospital, Blair ran to the counter looking dishevelled.

"My best friend has gone into labour. I called from the cab earlier requesting the biggest private birthing suite." The nurse attendant looked at her with a bored expression,

"We have no private birthing suites available, you're going to have to use a semi-private room or wait." She looked back down at her papers and Blair was fuming.

"Listen here, you insolent girl, my best friend is in labour having her second baby – one that she nearly lost, now you get us that room or I will make sure you never work again." The nurse looked back at her again unfazed with Blair's threats and insults.

"Is that supposed to be a threat? You're not getting that private suite; you're just going to have to settle for something less. You should've left your face Prada bag at home." Blair gasped.

"You little bitch! My Prada bag is not fake! Do you know who I am? I am –"

"Blair?" A woman in her mid-thirties approached the two women and Blair sighed with relief. Blair looked at the nurse and smirked.

"Serena is in labour. Her contractions are about five minutes apart. She's in pain, and really worried something might happen with the baby."

"Blair!?" She turned her head to see her husband and best friend racing over to the table with Nate's security standing a two feet away.

"Nate!" Serena cried from behind. Her husband looked at his wife who was in pain and fought back a laugh seeing Dorota's face in pain from Serena's hard grip. He raced over to his wife to take over from Dorota and coach her through her birthing.

"It's good to see you two again." The older nurse looked at the bewildered younger nurse, "Get these two into birthing suite 2 now." Blair held her hand up.

"There is no way this girl is going near us. She denied us our request and insulted me numerous times. She was completely rude and disrespectful." Chuck chuckled quietly – only Blair would have that sort of treatment from regular people. The nurse took a sharp breath and turned to the younger nurse.

"What is wrong with you Brittney? You've only been here for a month and you're already insulting Blair Waldorf-Bass? The wife of Chuck Bass? If her best friend is in labour, it means that Serena Archibald – the wife of New York Mayor is in labour." She spoke harshly. She turned to the Bass woman and apologised.

"It won't happen again Blair. I will personally see to Serena needs. Now, how is Henry?" The older woman walked from behind the desk with her clipboard and walked with Blair towards the birthing suite, where Serena and Nate were taken.

Ten hours of painful labour later, Serena had brought a healthy Hope Summer Archibald into the world.

"Oh Nate, she is perfect." Serena cooed at the baby in her arms. Nate kissed his wife's temple and caressed the newborn's cheek with his finger.

"Just like our son. I'm so proud of you baby." Serena looked up and kissed him. Their moment was interrupted with Blair walked in with Chuck holding Scarlett, Henry and Will walking in together.

"Come here son, meet your new baby sister." Nate waved Will over who was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Serena, she is beautiful!" Serena smiled at her best friend. One by one, the family showed up – Erik came in first with Lily and Rufus following behind. Anne and Cyrus walked in with Dorota and baby Scarlett holding bunches of flowers and balloons.

"Well done sis. I assume that her godparents are us, I hope?" Chuck grinned.

"Of course, who else would I choose aside from you and Blair. My favourite people in the world are all here in one room."

"Meet Hope Summer Archibald, everyone." Serena smiled as she handed over her daughter to Blair and Chuck.

And the Upper East Side's non-judging breakfast club lived happily ever after!

* * *

There it is! The epilogue to close this story once and for all! It's been two years since I started the Serena/Nate story and I wanted to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story! It has been a long time coming and this was also my first ever FanFiction story, and it is not COMPLETE!

*insert party music*

Serenate forever! x

Thank you all so much for the support! It means a lot to me :) Please check out my other stories :)

Much love xoxo Caz


End file.
